


The Red String of Fate

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1980s, 2000s, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pyrophobia, Reincarnation, Romance, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Shiba Ichigo is a struggling artist in the J-pop idol industry of 1987, and is completely smitten with Hime-chan, the reigning superstar idol in all of Japan. However, his dreams of becoming a star idol to be with his lady love are shattered when he witnesses the horrific murder of Hime-chan by her devious producer, Aizen Sousuke. Ichigo tries to save his Hime-chan, but dies in the process.Twenty years later, Shiba Ichigo is reincarnated as Kurosaki Ichigo, the reigning superstar idol of 2007. A series of events leads to him rediscovering himself and his past life, before embarking on a mission to avenge the death of his beloved Hime-chan and bring her murderer to justice once and for all, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 54
Kudos: 36





	1. A Beautiful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a regular day at work, Shiba Ichigo's life changes for the better when he meets Hime-chan, the love of his life, on the red carpet of a talk show that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on "Om Shanti Om", one of my most favourite Bollywood movies of all time. While the first half of this movie is set in Bollywood of 1977, I opted to change the setting by a decade to the 1980's, and to focus it on the J-pop industry.
> 
> And for clarity's sake, for the 1980's, Ichigo will be called "Shiba Ichigo", and Orihime will be "Hime".
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to the song "Ajab Si" towards the end of the chapter <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_Tokyo, Japan, 1987._

“Roll sound!”

“Camera! Action!”

Lights flash all around the set, displaying a bright, colourful stage with lights at the very front. Upon the stage, the backup dancers applaud and cheer as the camera rolls, all while their main singer, Otoribashi Rojuro, strides smoothly in a silver suit, his long blond hair blowing in the wind provided generously by an off-stage fan.

“Good evening, everyone!” Otoribashi cheers into the microphone. “Have you all ever been in love before?”

“Yeah!” the crowd cheers heartily.

“Have you ever given your heart to someone you love?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, so have I!” Otoribashi grins. “Let’s go everyone!”

Right on cue, Shiba Ichigo plays the opening chords upon his guitar, putting on his most cheerful smile as the rest of the band joins in on playing.

Dressed in a light-blue tuxedo with a ruffled shirt and black bowtie, Ichigo sways to the rhythm as he plays the song on his guitar, listening to Otoribashi singing the vivacious lyrics and watching the backup dancers dance along with him, never once missing a step.

As always, Otoribashi’s energy is infectious, and even the music video director and cameraman are dancing along to the melody.

Such is the power of a J-pop idol, Ichigo supposes.

Watching Otoribashi dance on the stage, he can’t help but imagine himself in the spotlight. To be able to command an audience, all through dancing and singing, and to be adored by fans worldwide… it’s truly a dream.

And yes, the outfits may be a little flashy, but that’s fine with him. 

However, so lost he is in his thoughts of stardom and fame, Ichigo is practically on autopilot, and he fails to realize that filming is done until someone waves a hand in his face.

“What the-?” Ichigo blinks, looking around.

“Oi, the filming’s done, dreamer boy!” the keyboardist of the backing band tells him. “Time to go home!”

Quickly, Ichigo glances around to see if anyone noticed, but fortunately, everyone else is busy leaving.

He hands off his guitar to one of the producers, who immediately gives him the stink-eye.

“And what were you doing all lost on the stage, Shiba?” the producer demands. “You almost ruined the shot! And for what? Too lost in your thoughts about fame and becoming an idol?”

“Sorry…” Ichigo mumbles insincerely.

Running a hand through his spiky orange hair, letting out a sigh as he steps out of the building.

“Yo, Ichigo!” Asano Keigo, his best friend and fellow backing musician, starts walking alongside him. “That was a fun shoot, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, if only that producer didn’t get so pissy with me for just daydreaming a little,” Ichigo grumbles.

“Oh, forget about him, Ichigo! How can he recognize your talent, anyways?” Keigo says with a grin, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Ichigo can’t hide his smile. Leave it to his best friend to cheer him up like this.

With work finished for the day, they start heading to the gates to go back home to their apartment near the Naruki Record studio lot. One of the biggest recording labels in Japan, it is responsible for creating some of the top idols of this decade, both male and female.

Both Ichigo and Keigo have been with the label for four years, since finishing high school, in the hopes of starting their own music careers. But now, at twenty-two years old, neither of them have gotten very far in the industry, and have been relegated to providing instrumentation for some of the big names in the J-pop scene.

“Hey, Keigo,” Ichigo says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah?”

“You think we’re ever gonna become stars?”

“Of course we will!” Keigo says with a bright smile. “We just gotta keep working hard, that’s all!”

Ichigo sighs. “I mean, we’ve been doing that for the past four years, haven’t we?” he asks. “And we still haven’t even gotten lucky yet. All we’ve done is be backup musicians for the stars.”

“I mean, Urahara-san warned us that the music industry is a tough field to break into,” Keigo reminds him. “And you need to fit a certain criteria to become an idol, anyways.”

“Which is?”

Keigo is about to answer when suddenly, a fairly large commotion draws everyone’s attention to the gate.

Pulling into the studio is an all-too familiar sleek black car, one that everyone recognizes on sight. And stepping out of the car is none other than Kurosaki Isshin, one of the top names of the industry.

School girls rush over to him, eager to get photos and autographs from him as he smiles and greets them, and even some well-known idols are quick to show their respect to him.

Everything about Kurosaki Isshin is charismatic and perfect: his smile, his hairstyle, and his overall personality has won the hearts of many women throughout Japan. Hell, even a few men are just as attracted to him.

And Ichigo can’t help but admire how effortlessly charismatic he is.

“See him?” Keigo points out, interrupting his thoughts. “Kurosaki Isshin is famous for a lot of reasons, and not just his talent!”

“What are you getting at?” Ichigo asks as they continue walking home.

Keigo sighs. “Look, you already have some parts of it down,” he says with a grin. “You’re good-looking, a talented musician, and you’re determined. But if you ever want to become an idol, well… you gotta stop being so grumpy!”

“The hell does that mean?!” Ichigo demands with a scowl.

“You frown too much!” Keigo tells him, shaking his head. “Idols are supposed to be cute and charismatic, not awkward and grumpy! And they have to be good dancers too!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being grumpy!” Ichigo protests.

By now, they’re nearing their shared apartment with Urahara Kisuke.

“See? You’re doing it right now!” Keigo says, opening the door for him. “You’re still frowning! Even Urahara-san would agree that you’re too grumpy!”

“Exactly!” Urahara chimes in from the living room. “Welcome back, you two!”

Urahara Kisuke is a former musician from Naruki Records. Having quit the industry a few years ago, he now works as a freelance music teacher for the children in the neighbourhood.

He’s also something of a father for Ichigo, who had been orphaned at birth. He’d taught both Ichigo and Keigo everything they know about music and guitar-playing, and had even helped them get a bit of a start in the industry after high school graduation.

However, while Ichigo is truly grateful for the skills he’d picked up from him, one thing that frustrates him about the man is how brutally honest he can be sometimes.

“Sounds like you two were having a lively discussion,” Urahara says, setting down cups of tea out on the table.

Ichigo sighs as he sits down at the table. “I guess so.”

“I was just telling Ichigo that he needs to stop being so grumpy if he hopes to even become an idol,” Keigo says.

Urahara chuckles. “He’s right, you know?” he says.

“Great…” Ichigo mutters.

“Listen, Ichigo. You are a talented musician, that’s for sure. I mean, you have played backup for a lot of idols,” Urahara tells him. “However, your personality clashes with the expectations of the industry. If you want to be a successful idol, you need to be less grumpy and aloof; more charismatic and friendly.”

“I know that…” Ichigo sighs as he loosens his bowtie. “It’s hard, though. I’m not good at putting on those kind of cutesy faces.”

“Well, if you want to be grumpy, you can always go into the visual-kei scene, you know?” Urahara suggests.

Ichigo frowns in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You even know about the stuff that goes on in that scene?” he demands. “No way am I going into visual-kei!”

“That’s too bad. I think you’d look pretty good with some eyeliner.”

“What are you trying to encourage?!” Ichigo huffs, getting up and heading to the genkan. “Whatever, I’m going for a walk. I’m never gonna become an idol at this rate, and I should just learn to accept that!”

“Why would you go on a walk at this hour?” Urahara asks.

Keigo snickers. “Oh, he’s heading to the overpass to meet his girlfriend, that’s why,” he teases.

“Girlfriend? Him?” Urahara repeats in disbelief.

Much to his dismay, Ichigo’s ears burn as his face heats up. “Shut up!” he snaps, hurriedly exiting the apartment.

The pedestrian overpass isn’t too far from the apartment complex, and not too many people are wandering through it, fortunately. Which means, Ichigo’s view is completely unobstructed right now.

The evening sun shines down from the sky, and Ichigo quickly climbs up the stairs to the overpass before heading to his usual spot on the railing: one that faces a large billboard near the busy road.

Almost immediately, a smile crosses Ichigo’s face as he nears the billboard.

Emblazoned upon it is a promotional photo of Hime-chan, the top star idol in all of J-pop. She stands against a stark white background, with long auburn hair that falls to her waist, kind brown eyes, and a sweet smile upon her face. Dressed in a pink tutu-like dress with a tiara in her hair and high-heeled shoes on her feet, she stands in a cute, coy pose that makes Ichigo’s heart beat a little faster as he looks at her.

Ichigo has nursed a bit of a crush on her for some time now; how long, he’s not too sure. Either way, he’s always dreamed of meeting her in person at some point.

Leaning against the railing of the overpass, he smiles slightly at the billboard.

 _Well, I’m back here again, Hime-chan._ He thinks to himself. _You know why I keep coming here, right? You inspire me a lot. You’re the reason why I want to become famous one day._

What would she say if he were to tell her that? Would she be flattered? Or would she think of him as weird?

_You know, Hime-chan… both Keigo and Urahara tell me that I’m a good musician. But honestly, I wanna be able to perform alongside you on the stage, as a singer. Would you want to perform alongside me?_

Hell, would she even be interested in a guy like him? Ichigo knows that Hime-chan is way out of his league, and there’s no way she’d even give him the time of day. Would she?

Ichigo snorts to himself. As if she even knows that he exists.

Besides, Hime-chan has millions of fans. She’s probably used to all the adoration she gets from them. But would those fans still love her if she weren’t an idol? If she were a struggling artist just like him?

_You know, Hime-chan… even if you weren’t a superstar idol, even if you were a backing musician like me… I’d still admire you just as much._

“I hope we can meet one day,” Ichigo murmurs to himself.

“Oh, that day is much sooner than you think it is, Ichigo!”

Ichigo jolts up in shock, and turns to see both Keigo and Urahara standing at the top of the steps of the overpass, both of them with knowing smiles on their faces.

“K-Keigo! Urahara!” Ichigo says, his cheeks heating up. “H-How long were you there for?”

“Long enough to see you making moony-eyes at Hime-chan, Lover Boy,” Keigo teases. “Geez, maybe we should keep a photo of her to make you smile more often!”

“So this is who my potential daughter-in-law will be?” Urahara asks teasingly, regarding the billboard appreciatively. “You have wonderful taste in women, Ichigo! She truly is a goddess!”

“Urahara!” Ichigo protests, his ears burning.

_God… why must they do this to me?_

He clears his throat. “Anyways… what are you guys here for?”

Keigo grins. “Well, if you want to meet Hime-chan for real, then I got an opportunity for tonight!” he tells him.

Ichigo looks at him incredulously. “Tonight? What do you mean?”

“I got us both some tickets for the audience of _What’s Up with Hirako?_ tonight!” Keigo says excitedly. “Where Hime-chan will be performing!”

“No way… you’re kidding!” Ichigo says disbelievingly.

“Oh, but I am!” Keigo holds up two tickets. “So I came here to get you so we can get ready and head on over there!”

Ichigo grins. “This… This is amazing!” He pats Keigo’s shoulder. “You really are the best, man.”

“Now then, perhaps you both should head on home and make yourselves more presentable?” Urahara suggests. “And also make sure you eat something before going to the show!”

“You got it!”

* * *

The crowd outside NHK studio is large as always. But then again, that’s the main gimmick of _What’s Up With Hirako?:_ a red carpet procession where the guests on the show will arrive to enter the studio of Hirako Shinji’s show, all while meeting their adoring fans.

Tonight is the first time that Ichigo and Keigo are actually part of the crowd that meets the stars of the show. And somehow, they’ve even managed to get spots right at the very front.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight’s episode of _What’s Up With Hirako!”_ Shihouin Yoruichi, the emcee, announces from the dais. “Tonight, we have some special guests appearing, and I know how much you're excited to see them! So let's welcome our guests now!”

Dressed in a red polo shirt beneath a black leather jacket and black pants, and bracelets on his wrists, Ichigo can’t help but feel a bit more alive as he listens to fans cheering.

Right then, Kurosaki Isshin’s car pulls up, and he steps out of the backseat; this time, joined by Kurosaki Masaki, his pregnant wife.

“Here comes the legend of J-pop! Kurosaki Isshin, and his lovely, darling wife!” Shihouin announces with a grin.

The crowd goes wild as cameras flash everywhere.

“Hey, Kurosaki-san!” Keigo calls, waving to them as they walk by. “Congratulations!”

They join Shihouin up by the microphone, looking classy in their formal getup.

“Welcome!” Shihouin says, smiling at Isshin. “Isn’t it a lovely evening?”

Isshin grins. “It is, indeed!” he agrees.

“So, do you have any good news for us?”

Masaki seems to look pointedly at Isshin, who laughs.

“Of course!” Isshin chuckles. “Our baby will be coming soon! And I'm sure he'll be as handsome and talented as the both of us!”

As they continue walking away, a yellow car slowly pulls up to the red carpet, catching Ichigo’s attention as the door opens.

“And now, here comes the star of the evening!” Shihouin announces. “The dream girl herself: Hime-chan!”

And Ichigo’s heart freezes in amazement.

Stepping out of the car is the most beautiful young woman he’s ever seen in his whole life.

Hime-chan… she is absolutely stunning. The cameras don’t do justice to her at all, especially now that she’s walking down the red carpet so effortlessly in her red stilettos.

Her long auburn hair flows gracefully to her waist, and silver earrings frame her cute face elegantly. She’s dressed in a blue and red marching band-like outfit with a short skirt, long red gloves, and a long blue cape trailing behind her, looking so dignified and ethereal as she smiles and waves to the crowd.

Time seems to slow down right then and there, and Ichigo can’t take his eyes off her at all.

Somehow, the night has become more beautiful than ever. To see the woman he’s admired for so long right here, in person… Ichigo could die a happy man right now.

Enchanted, he reaches out to Hime-chan, whose eyes sparkle brightly as she smiles so sweetly. There’s so much he wants to say to her, and yet, he still has so many questions in his heart.

However, the end of her fluttering cape suddenly catches in Ichigo’s red string bracelet, and before he realizes, he’s pulled away from the crowd, unable to do anything but follow her down the red carpet.

Even so, Ichigo is far too mesmerized to try and detangle her cape. He’d seen magic in Hime-chan’s eyes; magic of the moon itself, and now that magic has cast him under its spell. Her scent washes over him, and it smells so sweet and flowery that Ichigo doesn’t even want to be broken from this spell she has cast upon him.

But eventually, Hime-chan stops in her tracks, having felt the pull from her cape, and her smile fades as she turns to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo tentatively approaches her, trying not to scare her as he takes note of the confusion in her eyes.

Unable to explain himself, he holds his wrist up to show her cape that’s caught in his bracelet.

Hime-chan raises her eyebrows in surprise, and she laughs lightly before gently untangling the cape from the bracelet. Letting her cape fall, she gives Ichigo another smile; one that seems a bit more genuine, before turning to continue towards the studio.

Suddenly, Ichigo feels his wrists being grabbed, jarring him back to reality right before he’s pulled away by two security guards.

As he’s led away, Ichigo notices Hime-chan looking at him curiously, and his cheeks heat up even more than ever as he looks away. But much to his surprise, when he hazards another glance at Hime-chan, he notices a fond smile upon her lovely face.

And somehow, that smile makes his heart beat even faster than ever.

_Seems like tonight turned out to be beautiful, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 1 is finished! I loved writing their meeting out, especially the moment where Orihime's cape gets caught in Ichigo's bracelet~
> 
> Also, I was inspired by Chisato Moritaka's outfits for Hime here. I recommend looking them up so you can get an idea of what Hime will be wearing in 1987.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	2. Talk Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo watches Hime-chan perform live on Hirako's talk show, and becomes even more smitten with her after watching her perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems shorter than the first one. I had a bit of trouble writing it up, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> For this chapter, I recommend listening to [Chisato Moritaka's "Miha"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-ydWGBoMaM), particularly for Hime's performance~

“Hey, hey! Let go of him, he’s a star, you know?!”

Keigo’s voice interrupts Ichigo’s thoughts, right as his wrists are released by the security guards.

“Keigo…” Ichigo says as he’s led to the side by his best friend.

“Look at you, Ichigo!” Keigo praises him with a grin. “People would kill for even getting a look at her, but you have managed to actually catch her for a moment!”

Ichigo chuckles. “I guess you’re right…” he murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Now come on! What are you waiting for, the show’s about to start soon!”

They follow the audience line towards the studio, showing their tickets to the doorman before heading to the benches that face the TV set where the host, Hirako Shinji, will soon come out.

The large set is flashy and bold, yet somehow stylish as well, with a blue backdrop at the back, a line of lights at the very front, and a large red couch in the center for the guests to sit upon. Across from the couch is a yellow armchair, where Hirako will sit, and lights shine down on the set to show off every detail of it.

And positioned at certain parts between the audience benches are cameras to air the episode live.

As Ichigo sits down, he finds himself thinking about his moment with Hime-chan on the red carpet earlier. He can’t believe he’d gotten to meet her so closely, and all from her cape latching onto his bracelet…

He chuckles softly to himself.

It seems like fate has something in store for him very soon.

It doesn’t take too long for the rest of the audience members to arrive and take their seats, and as silence falls over the studio, all the house lights turn off, with only the stage lighting remaining on.

Right then, the onstage band plays the flashy opening theme before a loud voice off-stage speaks.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!” the voice booms over the speakers. “Put your hands together for Hirako Shinji!”

The audience applauds enthusiastically as Hirako Shinji comes out onto the set, dressed in a loud orange tuxedo with a purple tie, his trademark cheshire-cat grin upon his face.

“Good evening, everyone, and welcome to _What’s Up With Hirako,_ live from Tokyo, Japan!” he greets. “I’m your host, Hirako Shinji, and tonight, we have a very special guest that everyone has been waiting to see on my show!”

Again, the audience cheers in response.

“A current rising sensation in all of J-pop, she has become the star of the entire industry at only twenty-two years of age!” Hirako continues. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you all: Japan’s top idol and beauty queen, Hime-chan!”

Right then, Hime-chan enters onstage, smiling cheerfully at the audience as they applaud her entrance, all while the band plays a flourish to welcome her.

And yet again, Ichigo’s heart flutters upon seeing how lovely she looks beneath the stage lights.

Hime-chan bows to the audience, then bows in gratitude at Hirako before shaking his hand.

“Welcome, Hime-chan!” Hirako greets her. “You look positively radiant tonight!”

“Why, thank you!” Hime-chan says sweetly, sitting down on the couch. “You look very nice yourself, Hirako-san!”

“Oh, you flatter me too much!” Hirako laughs. “It’s great to have you here, Hime-chan!”

 _She’s so polite and kind…_ Ichigo thinks, amazed. He can’t recall seeing any other guest complimenting Hirako in previous episodes he’s seen.

And her voice… it’s so sweet and melodic to listen to! 

As the applause dies down, Hirako takes a seat in his chair before turning to face his guest.

“So tell us, Hime-chan,” Hirako begins, “how long have you been an idol for?”

“Well, I started my career when I was sixteen-years-old,” Hime-chan says with a smile. “It was actually during my high school festival when I decided to become an idol. My music teacher told me that I had a great voice and a great stage presence, and that I would be a great J-pop idol one day. In fact, she even helped me start off in the industry, because she knew all the people I should talk to and work with!”

“And your music teacher was definitely right in that regard!” Hirako agrees. “What made you choose ‘Hime-chan’ as your stage name?”

Hime-chan shrugs. “People always liked to call me ‘princess’, so I thought I would make it cute,” she tells him. “It was also my older brother’s nickname for me when I was a kid, so that’s another reason why.”

“So you’re honouring him like that? How sweet of you!” Hirako praises. “So why did you decide to become an idol, Hime-chan?”

A fond smile crosses Hime-chan’s face. “I’ve always liked singing and dancing,” she says. “My brother nurtured that talent in me when I was a kid, and he encouraged me to put on little performances in our neighbourhood. Everyone used to love them!”

Ichigo smiles softly, unable to take his eyes off her.

She’s such a kind soul, and to hear her reasons for becoming an idol… something about those reasons makes her a bit more… _human._

Perhaps she isn’t as unreachable as he’d thought.

“And speaking of singing and dancing, you’ve released a new single recently, am I correct?” Hirako asks with a smirk.

“That’s correct!” Hime-chan says.

“How would you like to perform it for us all, then?” Hirako suggests, getting up and moving out of the way.

“Oh, but of course! I’d love to!” Hime-chan stands up, making her way to the center of the stage as a group of back-up dancers enter onto the set.

Ichigo sits up straighter as the band begins playing the opening melody of the new song, keeping his eyes on Hime-chan as she starts to dance.

Even the way she dances is completely hypnotizing. Hime-chan is cute and coy in her moves, singing the lyrics about not being a proper lady, but a carefree youth, with that sweet voice of hers, her smile so carefree and cheerful as her cape and skirt twirl around her.

She even invites the audience to clap along to the beat, which everyone does, including Ichigo. Her energy is so infectious, even Hirako is moving to the beat as he sits away from the main stage.

Before Ichigo realizes what he’s doing, he finds himself standing up and clapping to the beat, attracting attention onto himself from Keigo and the rest of the audience.

“Ichigo, what are you doing?” Keigo demands even as he laughs, all while clapping along with him. “You’re gonna get us kicked out!”

By now, the audience has openly started cheering along, and a few other members have gotten up to dance to the music as well.

“Hey! Stop them!”

Right then, security guards march into the audience area, right towards Ichigo and Keigo.

“Oh, shit!” Ichigo quickly moves to run, pulling Keigo along with him.

“Oh, come on! Why do they have to ruin it for us?!” Keigo complains.

As they hastily rush to the exit, Ichigo quickly glances back at the set and to his surprise, Hime-chan is smiling at him.

Unable to help himself, Ichigo waves at her with a grin, smiling even more when Hime-chan’s cheeks flush red.

She giggles and waves back before blowing a kiss towards him.

 _Oh my god…!_ Ichigo nearly falters, his cheeks heating up even more than ever at such a sweet gesture, before Keigo shakes him out of his daze.

“Come on, hurry up!”

Remembering his reasons for escape, Ichigo quickly follows, but not before waving one last time at Hime-chan, who giggles and waves back again.

And as he and Keigo escape the studio, Ichigo’s heart soars higher than ever.

 _Tonight really was a beautiful night…_ He can’t help but think.

* * *

Hime can’t really believe what just happened. For her song to have actually caused some of the audience of Hirako’s show to start dancing, right then and there… it’s actually rather flattering.

And to see that same orange-haired young man, the one whose bracelet her cape had gotten caught in earlier, being the first one to stand up and cheer her on… it’s so endearing.

Honestly, something about that man is rather charming to her. She’s not sure what it is. Is it the way he’d blushed earlier? His orange hair? Or that sweet smile he’d given to her when he waved at her?

Regardless, Hime can’t stop thinking about him, even as she continues her interview with Hirako.

“Looks like your songs are infectious, Hime-chan,” Hirako teases her. “I mean, the audience practically started dancing because of your music!”

Hime just smiles in response. “Well, if my music makes people happy enough to dance like that, then that’s wonderful!” she says. “I want to spread happiness to everyone as much as I can, and if I can do that through music, then it would mean the world to me.”

“You really have a kind heart, don’t you?” Hirako says fondly. “I definitely think you’re worthy of being a Living National Treasure, wouldn’t you all agree?”

The audience cheers in response.

“Oh, wow…” Hime blushes again. “I never thought I’d be described as a national treasure…”

Again, her mind wanders back to the orange-haired man from earlier. It’s too bad that they haven’t had much time to meet each other for real yet. 

She’s used to a lot of the adoration she has received from her fans, but something about the way that man had looked at her… he seems more genuine than anyone she’s ever met in her whole life.

Hopefully, they can meet again soon.

* * *

“She was pure perfection, I’m tellin’ you! A goddess in the flesh!”

Ichigo leans against the wall beneath the overpass, his speech more slurred thanks to the alcohol in his system, and his head feels a bit heavier than usual.

However, he’s only pleasantly buzzed right now, and he can still speak clearly enough for his audience of Keigo and some high school delinquents to understand him.

“Hime-chan… she is pure talent and grace!” Ichigo continues. “She outshines even the sun itself! No one can even compare to her!”

He sighs, becoming more somber. “Which is why I’ll never be able to reach her,” he mutters. “She’s a princess, and I’m nobody.”

“Oh, come on now, Ichigo!” Keigo chides, handing him his empty beer bottle. “You’re totally worthy of reaching her! In fact, for that talent you showed off earlier, I hereby bestow you this Bottle Award!”

Laughing lightly, Ichigo takes the empty bottle, holding it up proudly to the punks watching him in interest.

“Thanks, Keigo…” he tells him. "Before I begin, though, I just wanna say... when I become a star, I'm gonna live in so much style!"

"Oh, yeah?" Keigo asks.

"That's right!" Ichigo laughs. "I'll get myself one of those grand apartments that the stars live in. I'll be driving to work in a car like Kurosaki Isshin's, with bodyguards at my side! And I'll be wearing all of the current fashions, that it'll make me a style icon!"

"You tell 'em!" Keigo praises with a laugh.

Ichigo then glances at the bottle in his hand. “You know what? I even have a speech prepared for the day I receive an award!"

“Really? Then let’s hear it!”

Keigo joins the delinquents as they sit close and listen carefully to Ichigo, who holds up the bottle as he begins speaking.

“Ladies and gentlemen…” Ichigo begins. “They say that… if you want something with all your heart, then the whole universe will conspire in every way possible to help you achieve it. And today… you all have made this dream into a reality. Thank you. Thank you very much.”

Everyone listens so intently to him, Ichigo continues his speech as though he were accepting a Record Award for real.

“I feel like the king of the world!” he says proudly. “Thank you for making me believe that just like in the stories, everything will be okay in the end. That there is a happy ending after all. And if it’s not happy, well… the show isn’t over yet, my friends!”

He receives a round of applause from Keigo and the delinquents, who even cheer him on as he bows.

“Thank you! Thank you very much, I love you all!”

Suddenly, a police siren in the distance interrupts the mood, and Ichigo turns to see some police cars driving in their direction.

“Oh, shit! The cops!”

“Let’s get outta here!”

Nevertheless, as he and Keigo run back home amidst their drunken laughter, Ichigo feels like he’s on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the second chapter is finished! Honestly, it's so much fun, writing about these two dorks <3
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	3. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the talk show, Ichigo has another significant interaction with Hime-chan; one that involves rescuing her when her life is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, where things really change between Ichigo and Hime ;) I hope you all enjoy!

The apartment is silent by the time Ichigo and Keigo arrive home. All the lights are off, and the only source of light is from the moonlight that filters in through the windows.

They try their best to be quiet as possible, with Keigo successfully sneaking off to his room. However, just as Ichigo is about to sneak off to his own room, the sound of a lightswitch turning on, followed by footsteps, stops him in his tracks.

“Ichigo? Is that you?”

Ichigo slowly turns around to the source of the voice.

Urahara emerges from his own bedroom, looking tired as ever. Dressed in some green pajamas, he runs a hand through his light-coloured hair as he leans in the doorframe of his room.

“It’s so late…” Urahara yawns. “Where’s Keigo?”

“He’s gone off to bed now,” Ichigo says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he staggers slightly.

“Are you drunk, Ichigo?” Urahara asks, frowning as he wrinkles his nose a little.

“Well, I’m sober enough to know where I’m going,” Ichigo chuckles. “Don’t worry about us, Urahara. No matter how late it gets, we’ll always come back home! And we’ll be just fine!”

“You won’t be saying that in the morning…” Urahara mutters.

Ichigo smiles excitedly as the events from hours ago hit him hard.

“But you know, Urahara…” he says softly, approaching a window to stare up at the moon. “Tonight was really special. You know how you always tell me that you want me to reach for the moon and stars?”

“Oh?” Urahara raises an eyebrow. “Where are you going with this?”

Ichigo turns back to him with a grin. “Well… I finally reached her,” he says. “I got to meet her for real!”

“Is that so?” Urahara looks impressed and proud. “What exactly happened?”

“Well, we didn’t actually speak to each other,” Ichigo admits. “Even so, she was so… so beautiful. And she seems so kind and gentle. The way she smiled at me… I could die happy right now.”

Urahara chuckles. “You know, I also saw you and Keigo dancing in the audience benches on TV,” he points out.

_ Dammit…  _ Ichigo’s cheeks flush red as he averts his eyes.

“I… I got a bit too caught up in the moment, I guess…”

But that embarrassment fades when he remembers Hime-chan’s sweet smile at him.

“Hime-chan also saw,” he says, his heart fluttering slightly. “And she even blew me a kiss and waved at me. Is… Is it bad that I’m so happy over something so minor like that?”

“Not at all, Ichigo,” Urahara reassures, fondly ruffling Ichigo’s hair. “There’s nothing silly about being happy for that.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Ichigo smiles. “I feel like I might be closer to achieving my dream than I thought.”

“That’s good to hear.”

And then, Urahara lightly swats Ichigo’s shoulder with his fan.

“Now then, go to bed! You’ve got work tomorrow, and I don’t want to hear you complaining about your hangover either!” he orders.

“Right, right…”

Even as he’s getting ready for bed, Ichigo feels as though he’s on top of the world. Sleep comes quickly the moment Ichigo’s head hits the pillow, and his dreams are filled with visions of Hime-chan’s kind smile.

* * *

A few days pass since that fateful meeting, and Ichigo still hasn’t forgotten about it. Even as he continues on with his life and work, he always thinks about Hime-chan and how she’d smiled at him on the red carpet, and during Hirako’s show itself.

Today, Ichigo and Keigo will be providing the backing instrumentation for yet another music video; this time, they’re playing for one of Hime-chan’s songs.

This time, they are both dressed in pirate outfits: black pants, and white ruffled shirts that show off a bit of their bare chests, with red headbands around their heads. In all honesty, Ichigo feels a little ridiculous in such an outfit, but he’s not going to complain.

Not when he’s playing backup for Hime-chan.

Even so, it doesn’t stop him from blushing as he and Keigo emerge from the dressing room onto the set for the video.

The set itself resembles something out of a pirate movie as well. With a backdrop of a large pirate ship, and similarly-themed props, as well as two lit torches flanking the main deck, it’s obvious that the theme of this music video is all about pirates and sailing the seas, with Hime-chan as the princess of pirates.

“I feel kinda stupid in this outfit…” Ichigo mutters.

“Well, aren’t you gonna wear it for Hime-chan?” Keigo teases him. “This is what we have to wear for her music video, after all!”

“I know that, of course! It’s just…” Ichigo sighs. “It kinda clashes with my hair.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Keigo reassures him. “Alright, let’s go and join the others!”

They head on over to meet up with the group of backup dancers and the rest of the backing band, all of them dressed in similar pirate costumes. In front of them is Muguruma Kensei, the assistant director of the music video.

“Alright, I’m sure you’ve all worked hard and practiced for this shoot,” Muguruma tells them. “Once again, the story is that you’re all pirates aboard the ship of Hime-chan, the princess of your kingdom. You are to all show her your adoration, your undying love and devotion, all while she sings the song, and-”

“Okay, ma’am, no problem!” Omaeda Marechiyo, the director of the music video, emerges from Hime-chan’s dressing room in anger. “Someone call the producer over here right now!”

His loud voice interrupts Muguruma, who sighs exasperatedly.

“Oh, god, he’s throwing another hissy fit!” he groans. “All of you, go and get ready for the shooting! Don’t just stand there!” 

Ichigo folds his arms, watching curiously as Muguruma marches over to Omaeda.

“Is he always like this?” he asks.

This is the first time he’s worked under this director, after all.

A backup musician glances over at Ichigo and shrugs. “Only when something goes wrong,” he says. “Otherwise, Omaeda Marechiyo is alright to work with.”

“And from the looks of things, something has gone wrong,” Keigo observes.

“Do you wanna know what she just said?!” Omaeda demands, his cheeks red with anger. “My shot is all ready, the set is all ready, but because her producer is not here yet, she refuses to start filming!”

He throws down his papers to the ground as he continues ranting. “She is telling me, Omaeda Marechiyo, that she will only come out when her producer comes here! Someone call that damn producer and get him over here already!” he shouts. “Call Aizen Sousuke over right now!”

_ Oh jeez, this guy has quite the temper…  _ Ichigo thinks, raising an eyebrow.

“Now what’s all the drama about?” he asks, looking over at Kojima Mizuiro, one of the backup dancers.

Mizuiro sighs. “Same old story, what else?” he asks. “She’s refusing to shoot because her producer isn’t here yet. It’s what always happens.”

“And her producer is Aizen Sousuke, right?” Keigo confirms.

“That’s right,” Mizuiro says.

_ Well, damn…  _

Aizen Sousuke is another one of the big names in the J-pop industry. A famous music producer, he has earned himself a reputation for being a clever, shrewd, and very calculating man; no doubt needed in an industry as competitive as this one.

The fact that he is Hime-chan’s producer is no doubt one of the reasons why she’s so successful.

“It doesn’t matter how big or small the producer is, these stars don’t even care about them!” Mizuiro complains.

“Oi!” Ichigo narrows his eyes at him. “I know for a fact that Hime-chan isn’t like that, so don’t go and slander her name, got it?”

Turning away, he just smiles as he recalls the interview with Hirako. “Besides, he’s the one who gave her a big break, right?”

“Of course,” Keigo confirms. “And when she was only sixteen-years-old, too.”

Hime-chan really got lucky in the music industry, didn’t she? Then again, she deserves that kind of fortune.

“Oh, finally! He’s here!” Mizuiro says, getting everyone’s attention as he points outside.

Driving towards the set is a sleek black Rolls-Royce, with two bodyguards in a separate car behind. Almost everyone’s eyes are on the car as it parks outside, and even Ichigo is struck as he watches the passenger door open to reveal the occupant.

Stepping out of the car is a tall, well-built man dressed in a black suit with a red tie, his brown hair swept back with a single lock hanging down his face and framing his cool and disdainful eyes.

There’s no doubting who this man is. This is Aizen Sousuke himself.

“Oh, wow…” Ichigo murmurs. “He looks so cool…”

“So full of charisma!” Keigo agrees. “He looks like he could easily be a star!”

Aizen takes a drag of his cigarette as he walks away from the car, receiving bows of greeting from assistants and musicians before Omaeda approaches him, explaining the situation. Once he’s finished listening, he nods in understanding before entering Hime-chan’s dressing room.

“He’s really handsome, too…” Ichigo observes. “But he kinda looks like he could be Yakuza as well.”

“Well, if the rumours are to be believed, he could be an oyabun or something like that,” Keigo chuckles.

Mizuiro clears his throat. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to say that out loud, you know?” he asks. “What if he really is Yakuza?”

Fortunately, there’s no need to ruminate further, as Aizen emerges from the dressing room, looking cool as ever.

“Everything is in order now,” he tells Omaeda, his voice deep and aloof. “Hime-chan will be ready in ten minutes. You set up the shot.”

“Oh, thank you, Aizen-san!” Omaeda thanks profusely. “You’re very good at solving these problems! My own creativity sinks whenever these issues come up-”

“Don’t throw a temper tantrum for every little issue that comes up,” Aizen tells him, not unkindly, but not kindly either. “This is Tokyo. It’s how things are done around here. And make sure you finish the music video today.”

Omaeda nods, following him to his car. “Of course, Aizen-san! I’ve got everything set up!”

“Good. Then go and get started.”

“Alright, everyone! Go to your positions!” Muguruma calls.

As everyone goes towards the set, getting things ready for filming, Ichigo retrieves his guitar when he happens to glance back towards the dressing room.

Hime-chan emerges from the building, looking as stunning as ever. She wears a knee-length red skirt that shows off her graceful legs, a matching off-shoulder white blouse with a black corset around her waist, and a black pirate hat with a white feather on her head. And with her hair flowing freely, she really looks too cute to be a pirate.

Ichigo smiles slightly, unable to stop himself from blushing as he admires her before taking his spot on the set.

“Alright, everyone!” Omaeda calls into his megaphone. “Take your places now! Lights! Roll sound!”

Everyone gets into position.

“Camera! Action!”

Ichigo and Keigo immediately start playing the song, while Hime-chan and her dancers perform the steps while singing the lyrics. The song itself is catchy and fun, and for the most part, things go well.

But then, things all go wrong when one of the dancers accidentally stumbles… and knocks over one of the torches.

The torch crashes onto one of the props, which immediately catches fire and spreads, to everyone’s horror.

“Fire!” Keigo shouts, dropping his guitar. “Everyone, run!”

Everyone panics as they scramble to escape the set, all while Omaeda shouts for someone to come and put out the fire right now.

“Omaeda, cut the camera, right now!” Muguruma barks at him.

“Not yet, we need someone to put out the fire first!” Omaeda snaps at him.

Ichigo rushes away from the fast-spreading fire when suddenly, he hears Hime-chan cry out from nearby.

“Someone help me!” she cries out. “Put out the fire! Help me, please!”

Hime-chan is surrounded by fire, trying desperately to keep away from the flames. And yet… no one seems to be coming to save her.

Ichigo frowns. As everyone’s panicked screams and shouts echo distantly in his ears, he makes up his mind. There’s only one thing for him to do now.

With that, he turns on his heel and runs towards Hime-chan.

The heat is getting much stronger, but he refuses to flinch, even as the fire rages all around him. Instead, Ichigo jumps over the fire into the circle where Hime-chan is trapped, right as she turns to look at him in surprise.

Wordlessly, he takes her hand and pulls her away from the fire, holding her close by her waist.

“I got you, Hime-chan,” he reassures her, his heart pounding against his chest.

Carefully, he lifts her into his arms, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, before he carries her away from the fire.

He can feel everyone’s shocked gazes upon him, but Ichigo ignores them as he continues to carry Hime-chan to safety.

But just as they leave the set, a blast of fire roars from his right, but Ichigo is prepared, simply turning away to shield Hime-chan from the flames before continuing on his way.

Once they’ve reached safety, he sets Hime-chan down right as several assistants arrive with a safety blanket that they wrap around her shoulders before leading her away.

Ichigo watches with a smile on his face, relief washing over him.

_ Thank god she’s safe…  _

“Oi, Ichigo!” Keigo shouts at him. “Fire! There’s a fire!”

“Where?!” 

“On your back!”

And that’s when Ichigo feels the burning sensation on the lower back of his shirt, and his eyes widen in alarm.

“H-Hey! Someone put me out, hurry!” he shouts, right as Keigo and the other musicians rush over with a fire blanket that they hastily wrap around him.

Right as the fire is put out, that’s when Ichigo notices Hime-chan turning to look at him, her eyes shining with something like… gratitude?

Ichigo smiles at her despite the pain, weakly waving at her before he suddenly collapses into Keigo’s arms, much to the latter’s alarm.

His back may be burned, and it may hurt like hell, but none of that matters right now.

What truly matters is that Hime-chan is safe. And if she’s safe, then the pain is definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 3 is finished! I loved writing out Ichigo saving Hime from the fire; it's totally something he'd do in canon as well <3
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a Merry Christmas!


	4. No Sorry, No Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the rescue from the fire, a beautiful friendship blossoms between Ichigo and Hime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4, where Ichigo and Hime are going to be complete dorks around each other! I really enjoyed writing up this chapter, because they are so cute here~!
> 
> Also, for the middle part, I recommend listening to the song ['Shake Hip!'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxUYzWTb56w) by Kome Kome Club, which came out in 1986.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“How are you feeling, Hime-san?” the doctor asks her as he checks over her.

“I’m fine,” Hime reassures him. “I don’t feel any pain in me.”

“Good.” The doctor pushes his glasses up his nose before turning to Muguruma Kensei. “Well, there are no injuries on her body, so she is good to go. I’m going to go and check on the others.”

With that, Muguruma and the doctor exit the dressing room, closing the door behind them.

Hime stares at her reflection in the mirror, her heart fluttering against her chest as she recalls what just happened only a short while ago. Having already changed into a light-pink blouse and blue skinny jeans, she slides a white headband into her hair as she sighs quietly.

That orange-haired man… he seems a bit familiar. And yet, despite neither of them knowing each other, he’d still willingly run into the fire to save her, without even caring about his own safety.

_ No one has ever done anything like that for me…  _ she thinks to herself.

And the way he’d smiled at her despite being in pain from getting burned… something about that is so strangely charming.

She has to find him and thank him properly. There’s no way she can just leave without showing him her gratitude for his heroism.

Rising from her chair, Hime retrieves her purse and exits her dressing room, heading towards the room she’d seen the man get taken to. The fire has since been put out, but even so, others are still being checked over for possible injuries.

As she draws closer to that room, however, she hears a very lively discussion from behind the door, making her raise an eyebrow.

Nevertheless, she continues forward, looking forward to thanking her saviour properly.

* * *

Everything hurts. Thanks to the fire that has singed his shirt, Ichigo’s lower back has become a lot more sensitive, no thanks to the mild burns he’d suffered from.

Then again, it could be a lot worse.

Currently, he rests on his front upon a bench in one of the spare dressing rooms, his lower back bandaged after having some treatment applied onto them. Having already changed into his regular clothes, his shirt hiked up to reveal his bandaged lower torso, Ichigo remains lying on the bench while Keigo checks on his wounds.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Keigo asks.

“Yeah…” Ichigo groans.

A sudden swat upon the wounds has him tense up as pain spikes through his back. “Ow! What the hell, Keigo?!” he snaps.

“Have you lost your mind, Ichigo?!” Keigo demands. “No, look at me right now, I’m talking to you!”

Ichigo turns to glare at his friend, wincing slightly when his glare is met with an equally unimpressed look.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Keigo rants. “Jumping into the fire like that… if something happened to you, I’d have to be the one to break the news to Urahara! How can I do that?!”

_ Oh god…  _ Ichigo groans in his mind.

Once Keigo gets angry, nothing can stop him from his legendary rants.

“Stop spacing out on me!” Keigo scolds him.

“Look, Hime-chan was in the fire-” Ichigo tries to protest.

“Forget about Hime-chan!” Keigo cuts him off, pacing up and down. “She has plenty of people to rescue her! But who would’ve rescued you, huh?! Oi, don’t look away from me!”

“Then stop moving around, dumbass!” Ichigo retorts.

“Shut up!”

Keigo crouches down so they’re at equal level, still glaring at him as he continues ranting.

“Be grateful that it was only your back that got burned, and not your face!” Keigo presses down on Ichigo’s back, making him cringe in pain. “If your face got burned, you can forget about becoming a star idol! The only star you’d become is a horror movie star!”

“And so what?!” Ichigo snaps back, getting up from the bench as Keigo stands upright. “Even if my face got burned, none of that matters! Hell, worst case scenario, I would’ve died, but so what?!”

Pulling his shirt down, Ichigo continues, his heart pounding against his chest as Keigo listens with a surprised stare. Distantly, he hears the door open, but he’s far too riled up to even turn towards it.

“Listen, Keigo,” he says. “I wasn’t thinking clearly at the time. All I saw was Hime-chan trapped in that fire, helpless and unable to move. And you know what? If I have to, I will jump back into that fire, over and over again! Not once, but a thousand times if it means saving Hime-chan!”

And he’s serious about it as well. He means every word he speaks, especially when it comes to Hime-chan.

“And do you know why, Keigo? It’s because nothing is more precious or important to me than Hime-chan’s life,” Ichigo tells him firmly. “My life, my hopes, my dreams… none of those matter!”

By now, Keigo’s eyes are on the ground.

“Oi, Keigo, look at me, will you?” Ichigo insists.

Keigo looks up, and his eyes widen slightly, further annoying Ichigo.

“What’s with that face?” Ichigo demands.

Keigo doesn’t respond; instead, gesturing to something with his chin in a strange way before making a ‘turn around’ motion.

“What the hell are you doing, making weird faces?!” Ichigo starts turning around. “Just tell me to turn around instead of-”

He stops abruptly, his eyes widening in surprise as he comes face-to-face with Hime-chan herself.

_ H-Hime-chan…? _

Hime-chan steps forward, her eyes gentle and sincere. “I’ve known a lot of people in my life,” she begins. “But no one has ever anything like what you, a stranger, has done for me.”

_ I may be a stranger to you, Hime-chan, but you are already an important part of me. Without you, my life is incomplete. _

Ichigo opens his mouth to speak, but much to his dismay, nothing comes out.

Hime-chan raises an eyebrow, amused. “What’s your name?” she asks.

_ My name? Well… my name has many different meanings to it. I’m Ichigo, the one who protects all, because I will always protect anyone in distress, including you. _

And yet again, nothing comes out from his mouth. God, he must really look like an idiot right now.

“Look, I know you’re not mute,” Hime-chan giggles. “How can I properly thank you if I don’t know your name?

“Ichigo!” Keigo intervenes, snapping Ichigo out of his stupor.

Rubbing the back of his neck with a blush, Ichigo holds his hand out with a shy smile. “My name’s Ichigo,” he introduces.

“Hime,” Hime introduces, shaking his hand with a smile.

Her hand is so gentle, and Ichigo’s heart is practically pounding against his chest right now.

Keigo invites her to sit down on a chair, and Ichigo takes a chair right across from her as well, right as Hime-chan looks at him more closely.

“Have… Have we met before?” she asks. “You seem rather familiar, Ichigo.”

Ichigo nods. “Yeah, that night at the-”

“Oh, yes! On album covers!” Keigo interrupts, grabbing Ichigo’s shoulders with a laugh.

“Really?” Hime-chan asks.

“Of course! You must have seen his newest album ‘Lonely Protector’, right?” Keigo continues cheerily. “He’s the rising star from Okinawa itself -- Shimabukuro Ichigo!”

_ Wait, what? _ This has gone somewhere else that Ichigo did  _ not _ expect.

“Shimabukuro, who?” Ichigo asks, confused.

“Wha- you, of course!” Keigo laughs. “Oh, he’s so down-to-earth! He doesn’t even know that his last album was a huge hit!”

“Really?” Hime-chan asks, impressed.

“Really?” Ichigo repeats.

“Really!” Keigo says with a grin. “And one day, Hime-chan, our Ichigo here will be the star of the mainland industry as well!” 

He pats Ichigo’s shoulder, making him blush again.

“But of course!” Hime-chan says, smiling at Ichigo as she rises to her feet. “Now, you’ve earned yourself your first mainland fan here.”

_ She? A fan of me? _

Ichigo just rubs the back of his neck again as he gets up, his cheeks feeling even warmer. “Not a fan,” he insists gently. “A friend, Hime-chan.”

“Just call me ‘Hime’,” she tells him.

“Hime…” Just saying her name by itself is enough to make him feel like a lovestruck schoolboy.

He can’t believe it. She, Hime-chan herself… allowing him to just call her ‘Hime’? Does she already think of him as a friend?

“Well, I should get going,” Hime tells him, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

“R-Right.” Ichigo nods. “I’ll see you out now.”

He escorts her to the door, but just before she leaves, Hime turns around and smiles at him so sweetly.

“Thank you again, Ichigo,” she says.

“Hold on now!” Ichigo says, holding up his hand with a playful smile and a sudden boost of confidence. “Let me tell you the first rule of our friendship: no sorry, no thank you!”

He says that last part in English.

“Simply perfect!” Keigo praises him.

Hime laughs, and it’s like music to Ichigo’s ears.

“Is that from a song?” she asks.

“Not yet, but it will be!” Keigo says. “Ichigo writes his own songs, you know?”

“That’s right!” Ichigo says with a slight smirk.

“Really? That’s wonderful!” Hime smiles and bows slightly at Ichigo. “Well, I hope to see you around soon, Ichigo!”

She turns and exits the dressing room with peerless grace.

Ichigo runs a hand through his hair, his heart still beating quickly. But then, another concern pops up in his mind; namely, his fictional existence as an Okinawa star.

“Oi, Keigo,” he says, turning to him. “How the hell am I going to convince Hime that I’m a rising star idol from Okinawa?”

“Don’t worry, Ichigo!” Keigo says, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “I got a plan that you’re gonna love!”

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this…” Ichigo mumbles.

He looks nothing like an idol right now. Dressed in a sleeveless black leather vest over his bare torso, jeans with artfully-torn holes, and even a touch of eyeliner beneath his eyes, he looks more like a visual-kei star than a J-pop idol.

Surrounding him are several female backup dancers dressed in black, their hair teased up slightly, and even the backing musicians have a more punk look to them.

“Don’t you think this might scare her off?” Ichigo asks, looking at Keigo.

“No, not at all! We have to show that you’re different from most idols!” Keigo insists.

A few days have passed since the start of a beautiful friendship between Ichigo and Hime, and Keigo had planned to have Hime come over to the studio while Ichigo pretends to be filming a music video of a cover version of the song “Shake Hip!” by Kome Kome Club.

Somehow, Keigo had managed to find several people who were willing to go along with the plan, and who were even supportive of Ichigo’s attempt at impressing Hime.

In all honesty, Ichigo feels a little nervous. What will Hime say when she sees how he dances and sings? Will she like his singing voice?

“Okay, is everything set up?” Keigo asks, interrupting Ichigo’s thoughts.

“Yep!” Mizuiro calls back, giving a thumbs up.

“Good, let’s get started now!” Keigo tells them.

Ichigo hastily rushes over to the mock-set of a concert stage, taking a deep breath to prepare himself, while the others quickly take their positions behind him, at the director’s chair, and at the camera.

A few moments later, the 'director' picks up the megaphone.

“Roll sound! Camera! And action!” he announces.

The backing band immediately starts playing the opening notes of ‘Shake Hip!’, and Ichigo strides out with his most charming smile, microphone in hand as he waves at the ladies who squeal excitedly.

“Come on, everyone! You know this song!” Ichigo encourages the crowd of ‘fans’.

When his cue comes, he starts to sing the lyrics enthusiastically. He also dances in a somewhat suggestive manner; nothing too over-the-top, but he slides his hand over his exposed abs, and smiles and raises an eyebrow in a playful and flirty way; one that makes several ‘fangirls’ scream.

Even though it’s not a real music video, Ichigo can’t help but enjoy himself a lot. Is this what it’s like to perform in front of a crowd of adoring fans? To be the main dancer while having backup dancers perform the same moves?

Regardless, he’s having too much fun to stop now.

However, before he realizes, the ‘filming’ has finished. As soon as the song ends, Ichigo is met with a large round of applause from the ‘fans’, and even the ‘director’ cheers him on.

“That was perfect!” He announces. “Great work, Shimabukuro-kun!”

Ichigo grins as he shakes hands with everyone. “All of you were great! Good job, everyone!” he praises. “Great work! I loved working with you all!”

“Good work, superstar!” Keigo says, pretending to touch up his hair.

“Is she here yet?” Ichigo whispers.

“She should be!”

As the crowd disperses, a slender hand comes into his line of vision from behind. “Can I get your autograph, please?” a familiar voice asks.

“Sure thing,” Ichigo says, turning around. “Do you have any-”

He cuts off, his heart soaring when he sees Hime smiling at him, wearing a white sleeveless sundress patterned with yellow roses. In her hair is a white headband, on her feet are white flat shoes, and two silver earrings frame her face elegantly.

Simply put, she looks stunning.

“Hime…?” A smile breaks out onto Ichigo’s face. “When did you come?”

“Just now, actually,” Hime tells him. “You have a great singing voice, Ichigo.”

Her voice is sincere, and Ichigo blushes even further as they walk together.

“W-Well, I was just doing a cover version of ‘Shake Hip!’,” he says. “I’m sure you knew that, though.”

“You have a unique style,” Hime praises, her eyes lingering appreciatively on Ichigo’s exposed chest. “Not many idols dress like you, you know?”

Ichigo’s face heats up even more, and it’s definitely not from the afternoon sun.

“Y-Yeah… I try not to fit into a box, I guess,” Ichigo explains with a shy laugh. “Besides, it’s not everyday you see an idol who looks like a punk rocker, right? I also generally prefer this kind of fashion, because it just looks cool.”

“And it suits you too,” Hime says sincerely, a light blush staining her cheeks. “The eyeliner especially makes you look handsome.”

As if realizing what she’d just said, she blushes again. “O-Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I-”

“Hime.” Ichigo looks at her with a tender smile. “Thank you.”

His cheeks heat up again, and a wave of self-consciousness washes over him. Is Hime just humouring him right now, or is she sincerely interested in what he’s saying?

“Oi, Hime… you’re not getting bored, are you?” he asks.

Hime shakes her head. “No, not at all!”

“Well, thanks…” Ichigo chuckles shyly.

Then, a wave of guilt washes over him, and he sighs dejectedly. It’s completely unfair to lie to Hime; she deserves to know the truth about him.

“Forgive me, Hime,” he confesses. “I… I lied. My real name is Shiba Ichigo, and I’m not actually an idol. I’m just a backing musician. But how can I be anything worth to you, a superstar?”

“Ichigo…” Hime regards him sadly. “Don’t say that about yourself! You jumped into a fire to save me! If anything, that makes you a true superstar to me!”

_ A true superstar…  _

Ichigo stares at her, completely lost for words. For her to see him as a superstar because he saved her life… is this real?

“And if I can repay you in any way, then I’d be delighted to!” Hime reassures him. “Well, so long as it’s not jumping into a fire!”

Ichigo can’t help it. He laughs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to do that,” he says with a chuckle. 

And that’s when he gets an idea.

“Well, there is something you can do,” he tells her, suddenly feeling like a schoolboy all over again. “Meet me at the TV drama studio next door tomorrow night?”

Hime nods. “Of course! I’ll meet you there!” she promises.

Ichigo can’t hide his smile now as his heart beats faster all over again.

Tomorrow night, he’s going to give Hime the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original movie, Om basically pretends to be a star from South India, and pretends to film a scene from his 'upcoming movie', but since this is J-pop, I basically chose to have Ichigo sing a cover version of a well-known J-pop song from the 80's.
> 
> Also, "Shimabukuro" is an Okinawan last name.
> 
> For those who have seen the movie, I hope you look forward to the next chapter~!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	5. Like a Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whimsical night-out has Ichigo becoming completely enchanted by Hime, only to learn how lonely she really is beneath her sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the "Main Agar Kahoon" chapter! I literally listened to the whole song while writing up most of this chapter, and it really helped in capturing this beautiful and sweet development between Ichigo and Hime. I had so much fun writing it up!
> 
> Also, I highly recommend listening to "Main Agar Kahoon" while reading this chapter~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Night time has come, and the TV drama studio lot is empty. Ichigo and Keigo wait beside one of the larger studio buildings for an older drama series: a grand spectacle that is scheduled to air its finale in a few days before the set will officially be scrapped.

Fortunately, Keigo has somehow managed to obtain permission to use the studio building tonight for the sake of Ichigo’s ‘date’ with Hime.

He’s not sure how Keigo managed to get permission, but he cannot be more grateful to have a best friend like him than now.

However, as he waits outside the building, Ichigo can’t help but feel a little nervous.

Will Hime really come tonight, like she’d promised? Or will she just stand him up?

Realizing what he’s thinking, Ichigo shakes his head.

No… what is he thinking? Hime is much too kind; she would never do anything as cruel as that!

“Do you think she’s gonna show up, Keigo?” Ichigo asks, checking his watch.

Keigo nods with a smile. “Of course she will!” he promises, clapping Ichigo’s shoulder. “And I guarantee, she is gonna have the time of her life tonight!”

Ichigo nods slowly, staring out at the gates of the TV studio lot. “Is everything set up?”

“Yup! I just checked over everything!” Keigo says. “And everything is looking great as ever!”

Checking his watch again, Ichigo sighs quietly before pushing his hands into his pockets.

She promised to be here at eight, but now it’s eight-twenty. This shouldn’t be making him so nervous, but even so, he can’t help but wonder where she is.

Trying to take his mind off his anxieties, Ichigo turns and gives a smile to Keigo.

“You know, Keigo… you’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for,” he says sincerely. “Thanks for helping me out with this. I definitely owe you one.”

Keigo grins back at him. “Well, if you really wanna thank me, then you can name your first child after me,” he teases. “Or you can make me your manager when you become famous.”

Ichigo chuckles. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Right then, his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up in front of the lot, followed by a door opening and closing.

A few moments later, a young woman in a trenchcoat, sunglasses over her eyes, and a headscarf over her hair approaches them both.

“Are you Shiba Ichigo and Asano Keigo?” she asks.

Ichigo nods. “Y-Yeah…” he says, raising an eyebrow.

“Hime-chan sent me. Unfortunately, she couldn’t make it tonight.”

Ichigo’s heart sinks, and he just chuckles bitterly and turns away.

“Well… all that work for nothing,” he mutters. “Tell Hime-chan that next time, she shouldn’t get someone’s hopes up and then crush them like this, alright?”

“Tell her yourself. I’m standing right here.”

_ Wait… what? _

He turns just in time to see the woman removing her headscarf and sunglasses to reveal herself as Hime.

_ So she’s kept her word after all…  _ Ichigo thinks, suddenly feeling a little foolish.

“Hime…?” He smiles at her, his heart beating faster than ever. “You actually came?”

“Of course! How could I not come?” Hime says with a sweet smile. “I made a promise to a friend, didn’t I?”

“R-Right…” Ichigo blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. For her to call him a friend is quite the honour.

Keigo chuckles. “Loverboy here was worrying over you so much,” he teases.

“Sh-Shut up!” Ichigo’s blush deepens even further, but Hime’s sweet giggle alleviates his embarrassment just a tad.

“I’m sorry I was late,” Hime apologizes, reaching into her trench coat. “I got a little held up while getting this for you.”

From the coat, she pulls out a spherical object wrapped neatly in gold tissue paper with a ribbon tied at the top, then holds it out to him.

Ichigo looks at the gift in surprise. “A present… for me?” he whispers, taking the gift.

Hime nods, still smiling. “You told me not to say ‘thank you’,” she tells him. “But please, Ichigo, at least accept this.”

Nodding slowly, Ichigo unties the ribbon before pushing the wrapping aside, and his heart skips a beat as he stares at the present in awe.

In his hands is a delicate, beautifully-crafted waterless snow globe upon a golden base with intricate carvings and a small switch. Within the dome are two small statues of a man and a woman, dressed in evening clothes, holding hands as though frozen mid-dance.

“Push the switch,” Hime encourages, her eyes shining excitedly.

Ichigo does so.

A sweet-sounding melody starts to play; its tune haunting, melancholic, and yet full of love and care. All the snow in the dome starts to scatter, and the dancing couple starts to turn back and forth, back and forth, to the melody.

Never has he received such a thoughtful gift from anyone in his life. And from someone like Hime herself… 

Ichigo looks back at her to see a tender smile upon her face, and he returns the smile. “Thank you… Hime…” he says softly. “This is perfect.”

Keigo smiles. “Now then, why don’t we show his gift to you, Hime?” he asks.

Hime nods, sliding off her trench coat to reveal a deep-blue bodikon dress that hugs her curvaceous figure slightly, and that looks so lovely upon her.

“Right this way,” Ichigo says, his heart soaring as he leads the way up the steps towards the studio.

Keigo slides the doors open before flipping on a switch, and Ichigo smiles hopefully as he holds his hand out to her. “Here we are,” he says.

The studio lights come on to reveal a lovely set of a large balcony set before a backdrop of the Parisian skyline at night; the skies painted purple as lights illuminate a silhouette of the Eiffel Tower and Paris in the background. 

And right in the center of the balcony, beneath a gazebo with rose decorations, is a black grand piano.

Hime looks around in awe, her eyes practically sparkling as she sets down her coat. “This is amazing!” she laughs. “You’ve brought me to Paris!”

She glances at the grand piano, then back at Ichigo. “Are… Are you going to play for me?” she asks.

Ichigo smiles as he approaches the piano. “Of course,” he says, setting the snow globe on top of the instrument before sitting before the keys.

He then gives her a playful smile. “Come and sit with me, Hime-chan,” he invites her, amused at the faint blush that stains her cheeks.

Hime gracefully sits down next to him, smiling back just as coyly. “I’m ready,” she says, resting her chin on her hand.

Resting his hands upon the keys, Ichigo begins to play an old love song for her; one that he’d written during his first few days in the label four years ago. His voice is soft and tender as he sings the words, and his heart leaps when she smiles and blushes.

_ I’ve found you… and I’ve lost myself.  _ He muses to himself.  _ Even if I want to speak, I don’t know what to say to you. _

And it’s true. Never before has Ichigo felt so glad to be lost until now, with Hime at his side, her eyes so bright and sincere, and her smile so sweet and tender.

How can he even describe his feelings for her? No words can do justice the way he feels for her, and he can’t even try to describe them now.

When the song comes to an end, the set darkens to be illuminated by a fake moon and a silvery-blue light, and Ichigo gently takes Hime’s hand to lead her away from the Parisian set to the next one, all while he’s lost in his own thoughts.

_ If I say that a beauty like you can never be found in this world… what would you say, Hime? _

God… he can’t believe his thoughts have become so cheesy. It’s as though a spell has been cast upon him to turn him into a poetic, Shakespearean fool, and yet he’s glad to be under this spell.

“Did… Did you like that song?” Ichigo asks hesitantly.

Hime nods eagerly, a blush upon her cheeks. “I loved it,” she tells him. “You really have talent, Ichigo. And you have a wonderful voice, too!”

Ichigo blushes again. “Thank you…” he says.

He leads her to the next set, one of a flowery meadow. Yes, they might not actually be in a real meadow, but that doesn’t stop him from gifting her a bouquet of fake flowers; one that she accepts with a giggle and a smile.

As she frolics among the fake flowers, Ichigo’s spirits fly high as he becomes mesmerized by her again.

How can he convey his feelings for her, when it’s not enough to just say how happy he is?

“What are you staring at, Ichigo?” Hime asks.

Ichigo just rubs the back of his neck as he leads her to the next set. “I don’t know how to describe you, Hime…” he confesses bashfully. “Should I compare you to a flower? Or a bird?” He wonders to himself.

Suddenly, a scatter of fake sakura petals, courtesy of Keigo and an offstage fan, flutter towards him and Hime, right as the lights illuminate the set of a grove of fake sakura trees set against a backdrop of a Heian-era palace.

Hime’s eyes brighten as she runs among the scattering flowers.

“It’s like Hanami again!” Hime laughs cheerily, spinning among the fake petals in a clearing. “So many sakura flowers!”

Watching her spin with her arms out, a carefree smile upon her face, Ichigo is truly enchanted.

She’s like a fairy, so light and delicate and graceful. For someone like her to even give him the time of day… it’s still hard to believe.

_ If my wish came true… then time would stop, and I would give you the moon and stars themselves.  _ Ichigo thinks fondly.  _ Then I would take your hands and dance until dawn comes. Because you deserve the whole world, Hime. _

But would Hime be willing to dance with him?

Perhaps it’s worth a try.

Ichigo approaches her and holds his hand out to her as she stops twirling.

“Dance with me?” he asks.

Hime nods happily. “Of course!”

She takes his hand, and Ichigo places his free hand on her waist before dancing to a melody that Keigo plays from offstage.

“You’ve cast me under your spell, Hime,” Ichigo teases her gently. “Like a fairy.”

Hime giggles. “Like a fairy?” she repeats.

“Yes. And I don’t want to be broken from your spell.” Ichigo smiles softly.

Never before has Ichigo felt so… alive. To be right here, dancing with Hime herself amidst a grove of fake sakura trees, it almost feels like a dream. Hime’s smile is so beautiful and sincere, and her delicate scent washes over him, further placing him under the spell as they continue to waltz together.

_ If this is a dream… then I don’t want to wake up ever again. _

* * *

Hime feels like she’s floating right now, her heart practically soaring as she and Ichigo walk down the street of the TV studio lot. Keigo had helpfully offered to lock up the studio building again, giving them plenty of time to talk and get to know each other a little.

Ichigo is so polite and friendly to her, unlike anyone she’s ever met in her whole life. And the way he regards her like something precious, the way he treats her as more than just a pretty face… all of it makes her heart feel warm.

“You know, Ichigo…” Hime says softly. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.”

“Me neither,” Ichigo says with a sweet, carefree smile. “I feel like I’m on top of the world right now!”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy either, honestly,” Hime chuckles.

And it’s true. The times she’s met Ichigo, he’d often had a bit of a grumpy scowl that is honestly rather adorable and charming to her.

Ichigo just shrugs. “If I get upset or sad, I listen to your music, and I feel better again,” he admits. 

He then looks up at the moon. “It’s a beautiful moon, isn’t it?” he asks. “And it’s even more beautiful when I can see it in your eyes.”

Hime smiles faintly, a pang of some indescribable loneliness hitting her heart. “It is…” she says wistfully. “When I look at the moon, though… I can’t help but feel lonely.”

“You? Lonely?” Ichigo looks at her in surprise. “But, Hime… the whole world loves you!”

_ You’re right, Ichigo. But even then…  _

“Sometimes, Ichigo, the whole world’s love isn’t enough.” She sighs softly. “But being loved by that one person… that is what counts.”

Ichigo gives her a softer, more understanding smile. “I’m sure you’ll get that love, Hime,” he reassures. “All you have to do is reach out for it, and you’ll get whatever you want. And then, happiness will be with you! Because you deserve the whole world.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Of course!”

_ Ichigo… you’re much too kind…  _

Hime’s heart aches, even as she smiles at him. Ichigo is so sweet to her, and even though neither of them know each other very well, he’s shown her so much more kindness than anyone in her life.

The only other person who had been just as kind to her had been Sora, her older brother… but he died when she was in middle school.

And since then, she has felt so very lonely.

With a soft smile, Hime gently caresses Ichigo’s cheek with the back of her fingers, her heart fluttering as a pink blush crosses his cheeks. “Thank you, Ichigo,” she says. “I will reach out for it. And I will be happy.”

She bows slightly. “Thank you again for tonight, Ichigo.”

Ichigo nods with a smile. “I hope you have a good night.”

And as Hime heads towards the studio gates, her heart feels much lighter than it has ever felt in a long time.

* * *

Days pass since that meaningful night-out with Ichigo, and Hime has continued to work hard on her newest songs and music videos. However, as the days pass, she starts to hear more and more gossip regarding her producer, Aizen Sousuke.

“Did you hear the news?”

“They say that Aizen Sousuke is getting married to a billionaire’s daughter!”

“Of course he is! He’d never settle for anything less!”

“And he’s very charming, too! Oh, if a man like him wanted to marry me, I’d totally say yes!”

Such gossip continues to linger in Hime’s mind, even as she performs for her latest music video. Dressed in a short red skirt over black tights and a white sleeveless blouse, she lip-syncs the lyrics with her sweetest smile, and continues to be smiling and polite up until filming is over.

Not too long afterwards, Hime picks up the latest issue of a magazine left lying about. Printed upon the cover is a headline that catches her attention.

_ Aizen Sousuke, legendary J-pop producer, engaged! _

Hime frowns as she makes her way out of the studio to the dressing room, flipping to the page of the cover story. From the corner of her eye, Ichigo waves at her, but she’s too distracted with what she’s reading.

According to this article, her producer is getting engaged to another woman: Loly Aivirrne, an heiress from the wealthy Aivirrne family. And if that weren’t enough, he’s getting their record label as a wedding gift.

Hime narrows her eyes as she closes the magazine, right as a security guard near the dressing room approaches her.

“Aizen Sousuke is waiting for you, ma’am,” he tells her.

“Thank you,” Hime says.

Frowning darkly, she marches up the steps towards the dressing room, determined to confront her producer about this gossip once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I love writing out Ichigo and Hime's interactions here; they're so adorable!
> 
> However, from next chapter onwards, there's going to be more pain and angst, so be prepared.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo discovers a secret about Hime, one that shatters his heart completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the angst begins!
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to "Jag Soona Soona Lage", if you wish to have that angsty atmosphere for this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ichigo slowly lowers his hand, his smile fading as he watches Hime heading towards the dressing rooms, still reading the magazine in her hands with a frown he’d never seen before in his life.

Is Hime bothered by some unsavoury gossip she’d read, and didn’t want Ichigo to see how upset she was by it?

But Ichigo won’t judge her for being upset. After all, idols may be stars, but they’re still human, aren’t they? And that’s something these tabloid publishers still don’t seem to understand.

“Huh.” Right then, Keigo approaches Ichigo’s side. “Wonder what’s bothering her?”

Ichigo shrugs. “Dunno,” he says. “I’m gonna try and see if she wants to talk about it.”

“Good luck.”

With that, Ichigo heads towards the dressing room building, hanging around the fountain in the front so as to try and not draw the security guards’ attention to him.

Fortunately, it doesn’t take too long for a window of opportunity to appear. As soon as the guards leave the entrance area, Ichigo quietly sneaks into the building, all while keeping an eye out, so as to not draw any attention onto him.

He quietly heads down the hallways of the stars’ dressing rooms, looking at the old black-and-white portraits of stars from decades past on the walls, only to falter when he hears the security guards speaking from nearby.

_Shit! Can’t let them know I’m here!_

Hastily, Ichigo opens the door of an old, unused dressing room and slips inside, closing the door as quietly as he can.

The room is rather dark, save for a faint stream of light from the shaded window, and racks of old furniture lie about collecting dust. Nevertheless, it’s a perfect hiding spot right now.

Silently, Ichigo lets out a sigh.

“For crying out loud, what is the problem now?!”

A familiar deep voice snaps from the adjacent dressing room, prompting Ichigo to look up at the vent grating high up on the wall; one that looks into the next room.

 _This voice… Aizen Sousuke?_ Ichigo realizes.

“How can you be so dismissive towards me?! Especially after what I’ve been hearing?!” It’s Hime, and it sounds like she’s about to cry.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Ichigo frowns, quietly climbing onto a table against the wall before peering through the vent grating into the other dressing room.

His heart skips a beat.

Hime stands in the center of the dressing room, the same magazine in her hand as she glowers at Aizen. Her eyes are a little red, her cheeks stained with tears, and she looks like she might just start crying any minute now.

And across from her is Aizen, dressed in a sleek business suit as always, a cigarette between his fingers. Instead of his normally-calm, however, he looks impatient and fed-up.

Ichigo knows that he shouldn’t be watching or listening to this, especially since it’s clearly a private conversation. Even so, now that he’s gotten a glimpse, he absolutely cannot tear his eyes away from this.

“What are you talking about, Hime?” Aizen asks, taking a drag. “What exactly have you been hearing?”

“Look at this magazine, Aizen!” Hime tosses the magazine to the ground, angrily wiping her tears. “It says here that you’re getting married to Loly Aivirrne, heiress of the Aivirrne family, and you’re getting their record label as a wedding gift! What is the meaning of this?!”

Ichigo swallows as he notes the look of pure betrayal in Hime’s eyes.

Why is she so upset about her producer getting engaged? There’s no reason that she should be so angry about it, right?

“It’s just trivial gossip, Hime.” Aizen sounds as though he’s scolding a child having a tantrum. “And besides, you’ll be hearing more gossip like this for the next while or so. Do you know why?”

Hime remains silent as Aizen strides towards her.

“We are going to make the grandest, most expensive concept album in all of Japan: _Akai Ito,_ the Red String of Fate,” Aizen explains impatiently. “It’ll be like a movie, and it will be a tale of love, heartbreak, death, and rebirth. You are the star, I am the producer, and the Aivirrne family is the one making all of this possible!”

Aizen lifts up Hime’s chin with two fingers. “Listen, Hime. The Aivirrne family has already invested a lot of money into this project,” he tells her firmly. “Now, please stop behaving like a child, and just record, alright?”

Something about that gesture makes Ichigo feel like he’s watching a married couple arguing.

“Besides, delays in recording means bad business,” Aizen adds, turning to leave the dressing room.

Yet Hime isn’t placated at all, which only worsens the uneasiness in Ichigo.

“It’s always about business with you!” Hime retorts angrily. “Not once do you think of anything else. I guess that’s why you’re also marrying Loly Aivirrne, aren’t you?”

Aizen turns around, about to say something when Hime cuts him off.

“But tell me something: how do you plan on going through with this wedding?” Hime demands.

And then, she drops a bombshell.

“You’re already married, Aizen Sousuke!” she tells him, even more upset. “To me!”

Ichigo feels as though he’s been punched in the gut. His throat feels constricted, and it’s suddenly hard to even breathe right now.

 _Hime… she’s married? To her own producer?_ He repeats over and over in his mind.

He can’t believe it. How can Hime have been married all this time, when idols aren’t even allowed to _date?_

Ichigo knows he has to leave. He doesn’t know if he can bear to hear any more of this. And yet something keeps him in place, forces him to keep on watching this argument, even while knowing that staying any longer will only break his heart even more.

“Keep your voice down, someone might hear us!” Aizen hisses, sounding more annoyed than anything. “Why can’t you try and understand, Hime?”

“Why don’t _you_ understand, Sousuke?” Hime argues.

Aizen rolls his eyes, but Hime continues arguing.

“We’ve been married for two years now, and not once have you acknowledged me as your wife!” she says plaintively. “I don’t care for anything else, Sousuke! Not even the Aivirrne family’s money! All I want is to wear a ring and be accepted as your wife in public!”

“Really?” Aizen counters, his eyes darkening. “Well, let me tell you something, Hime. The day you step out of the house as my wife, the day you start wearing a ring… _Akai Ito_ will be done for!”

Hime continues to glower at her husband.

“And you know damn well why that is,” Aizen continues heatedly. “Because no one will invest in the career of a married idol! You aren’t even supposed to be married to me! If it ever comes out that you and I are married, then everything is doomed! Not just your career, but my future!”

He turns to walk away when Hime speaks at last, making him stop again.

“You are my future, Sousuke,” she pleads, another tear sliding down her cheek. “I’m your wife, am I not? You have to accept me as your wife in front of everyone, because that’s what will make me happy. Not the money, not the album, but our marriage being acknowledged.”

Tears fill Ichigo’s eyes, and he looks down, swallowing thickly.

Is… Is this what Hime had been talking about the other night? When she’d mentioned how that one person’s love means more than that of the whole world?

Hime wipes her cheeks again. “And today, I want to make that choice.” Her voice breaks slightly. “Don’t I deserve to be happy?”

“You really are impossible…” Aizen sighs exasperatedly, turning away. His shoulders sag as though conceding to her pleas.

“Fine,” he tells her. “You will do _Akai Ito,_ and once it has been released, we will go public with our marriage. Alright?”

“It’ll be too late by then. People are going to find out sooner, Sousuke,” Hime tells him.

Aizen frowns, turning to look at her. “What do you mean?”

Hime looks him in the eye. “I mean that I’m pregnant.”

Ichigo’s eyes widen in shock, and it’s like another punch to the gut.

“You’re going to be a father, Sousuke,” Hime says.

Now, Aizen looks stunned, and he stares at her speechlessly for a moment.

“You’re… You’re pregnant?” he repeats.

A myriad of emotions crosses Aizen’s face before his eyes shine with pure joy. “That’s… That’s wonderful!” he says with a smile. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Hime?”

“Really?” Hime asks, a tentative smile crossing her face.

“Of course!”

And right then, Aizen pulls her into a hug, one that Hime is happy to return with a giggle and an “I love you”.

Slowly, Ichigo turns away, his heart practically shattering as tears slide down his cheeks.

He barely registers leaving the dressing room building, somehow exiting unnoticed, but he doesn’t care. It’s as though his heart has been ripped right out of his chest, and he barely even hears Keigo coming up to him.

“Oi… Ichigo…?” Keigo asks, looking worried. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Ichigo just shakes his head with a bitter smile. He can’t tell him what he’s discovered. There’s no way he can.

Fortunately, Keigo takes the hint, and just slings an arm around his shoulders before leading him away from the studio.

* * *

Days continue to pass since that untimely, unexpected revelation, and Ichigo’s heart is still broken. He continues with his life like normal; going to the studio for work, performing back-up for the stars, but deep down, there’s a gaping emptiness within him; one that cannot be healed.

Urahara offers words of comfort for him, and Keigo is careful not to say anything that could upset him further, but Ichigo still can’t move on.

He’s not sure what’s worse: finding out that Hime is married and pregnant, or that he can’t tell anyone about it.

When he’s not playing music, Ichigo just stares at the snowglobe, watching the two dancers moving back and forth, back and forth, all to a melody that now is much too painful to listen to.

And every time the dancing couple moves in the dome, it feels like they’re mocking him, reminding him of what he can’t have now.

He should’ve known that it had all been too good to be true. Of course he could never be with Hime! He should’ve known better than to even dream of trying to be with her!

And yet, he still cares deeply about her. He still remembers that night at the TV studio, when she’d promised him that she would reach out and be happy.

It’s obvious that she’s done exactly that, even if she’d unknowingly broken his heart in the process. He’s not going to be angry at her for that; she doesn’t deserve his anger.

One evening, Ichigo finds himself at the overpass, staring morosely at the billboard of Hime smiling so sweetly at everyone who passes by.

What had once been a favourite place to spend time has only become a painful place now. But he can’t bring himself to stop coming here yet.

 _You did the right thing, Hime…_ Ichigo thinks. _You’ve chosen happiness, just like you promised me._

He smiles bitterly. _Don’t think you’ve broken my heart, though! I’m happy for you, even if… even if this was incredibly unexpected…_

A sigh spills from his lips. _You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to reveal your secret either. But Aizen Sousuke had better treat you right, or he will answer to me in another life!_

Yes, it’s true that idols cannot be married, let alone pregnant. But Ichigo isn’t going to spill that secret. He might be heartbroken, but he’s certainly not cruel enough to ruin Hime’s career.

And besides, he doesn’t want to hurt her at all. Not when she’s been so good to him.

Hime deserves to be happy. And hopefully, Aizen will be a good husband to her, and an equally good father to their child. It’s what she deserves, after all.

Neither Ichigo nor Hime have had much time to hang out recently; a blessing in disguise, perhaps. Ichigo isn’t so sure he’d be able to spend so much time with her, all while trying to hide his pain at knowing her secret.

They’ve had brief interactions every now and then, and Ichigo always remembers to be polite to her, but perhaps it’s best that it’s kept that way. If he’d had to spend more time with her, he’d probably go insane.

Ichigo shakes his head.

“I should’ve never gotten my hopes up,” he mutters, the cursed tears filling his eyes again.

Maybe he should forget about becoming an idol now. There’s no point after all, is there?

With a bitter sigh, he starts to head back home.

* * *

Aizen glares down at his desk, clenching his fists to stop himself from destroying the newspaper in front of him.

Ever since that day in the dressing room, everything has been falling apart. All of his plans at stardom and greatness are crumbling around him, all thanks to _her._

The first time he’d met Hime-chan, he’d been taken in by her beauty and charm. He’d sensed potential in her, and had wooed her for the sake of making her his ultimate star. With every soft gaze and charming smile he’d given her, he’d managed to draw her to him successfully.

And yet, she still holds so much power over him.

Everything had been going wonderful for the both of them. The new rising starlet, coupled with the J-pop industry’s most cunning producer, their reign would be unstoppable. Aizen had been smart in how he’d marketed Hime, and _Akai Ito_ was to be the record of a lifetime.

But Hime hasn’t been the wife he’d expected.

She’d become more and more demanding of his presence these days, and they’d had to be especially careful, now that the media was turning its eyes to them. 

Hime had been on her way to becoming a star. Aizen himself has now become a big name in the whole J-pop scene. He knows which stars needed their egos stroked a little, when to praise and when to bite back; he knows every single weakness of everyone in the industry.

Nothing had been standing in his way. He cannot be denied.

Until Hime had spoken those few words that have destroyed everything.

_“I mean that I am pregnant… you’re going to be a father.”_

There’s no way to hide her now. Hime will never be an idol again. And now, Aizen will be stuck with a useless wife and a child that will only be a hindrance to his goals. All the scandals and gossip will ruin him now.

_Unless…_

Right then, Aizen gets an idea.

Perhaps this is a sign. Hime has already taken over most of Aizen’s life, but he will not let her stand in the way of his fame. This baby might ensure that Hime has no future ahead, but that doesn’t mean things are over for him.

He’ll just put Hime out of her misery, then pack up and leave, and move to a new place to start all over again. Even if it’s not in Japan, he can find plenty of success abroad, perhaps.

But first, Hime-chan, rising star idol and princess of J-pop, beloved by the whole world, will have to die.

It truly is a shame. She could have been his star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for Ichigo in this chapter, especially how he'd found out about Hime's secret marriage. And believe me, Aizen's POV is only a glimpse into how much of a bastard he is. And next chapter, we're going to see the full extent of his true nature.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	7. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Ichigo tries to gain the strength to abandon his dreams and move on, he witnesses Aizen revealing his true colours to Hime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7, everyone! This is going to be quite an emotionally-devastating chapter to read, so I hope you are prepared.
> 
> Trigger warning for violence and other horrific kinds of subject matter.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

The studio lot is completely empty, and a lonely moon shines down from the sky.

Ichigo leans against the door of a studio building, not too far from the recording studio itself, holding the snow globe in his hands. Once a cherished token of friendship, it has since become a symbol of shattered dreams and hopes.

Looking at the dancing couple within the dome, Ichigo sighs.

He’d come here to get rid of it tonight to try and move on, but the thought of throwing away Hime’s thoughtful gift is much too painful. And yet, if he hangs onto it, it’ll only make him even more miserable.

Just what is he supposed to do with it?

The sound of a car approaching interrupts Ichigo’s thoughts, and he notices a set of headlights approaching the building.

Quickly, he slides the door open and slips inside, hiding himself behind what feels like a column.

Outside, he hears a car’s engines cutting off.

A few moments later, the doors open as footsteps enter into the building. Ichigo hears Hime’s surprised laughter as he watches Aizen carry her inside.

“Sousuke, where are you taking me?” Hime asks, sounding confused. “I don’t want to see any sets right now.”

“Not even the venue for our wedding?” Aizen asks, setting her down and heading to a corner.

“Eh? Really?” Hime’s voice is hushed and surprised.

Suddenly, with the loud flip of a switch, all the lights come on to reveal the interior to be a large, Baroque-style ballroom.

Ichigo peers around the corner to take in the sight of the stunning set.

Two chandeliers hang from painted ceilings, flanking the grandest one in the center, and multiple archways are framed with red curtains. A grand staircase, flanked by two golden statues of Greek deities holding a light, opens up onto the pristine floors, and Ichigo can’t help but feel impressed.

Likewise, Hime looks around in awe, her strapless black gown trailing on the floors, her silver jewelry sparkling beneath the lights, and her hair flowing elegantly in a half-up half-down style adorned with red flowers. 

“It’s beautiful, Sousuke…” she whispers.

Aizen smiles at her, looking sleek as ever in a black tuxedo. “Come,” he tells her proudly, leading her further into the ballroom. “This is the set of _Akai Ito,_ the grandest concept album to ever be created in Japan. It was built exclusively for the album itself.” 

He takes her hands into his own. “However… there won’t be any filming or performing here,” he says, almost wistfully. “In fact, this set will be dismantled in a few days.”

His eyes brighten again. “But before that happens, I’d like for us to have a big party here, to celebrate our wedding,” he says.

Hime’s eyes shine brightly. “Really?”

“But of course, my love!”

Ichigo’s heart breaks once more, and he clenches his fist as he listens to Aizen’s grand plans.

“Guests shall enter on carpets of rose petals from here,” Aizen says, sounding equally excited as he shows Hime around the set. “And there shall be a forty-piece orchestra, playing all your favourite songs over there. And by the stairs, a fountain with champagne flowing from it, not water. And right beneath this grand chandelier… we shall be married in front of everyone.”

Hime smiles at him again. “It’s wonderful, Sousuke!” she says. 

Ichigo closes his eyes as he hears her joyful laughter, and he sneaks out of the building.

He can’t take this anymore. He has to get out of here now.

* * *

Hime’s heart feels so light, even more than it ever has in her whole life. She can’t believe Sousuke had all of this planned out for them, and never before has she felt so happy to call him her husband.

“Sousuke…” she says, caressing his face. “I never imagined that you loved me this much.” She circles her arms around his shoulders in a hug. “I’m so sorry for not trusting you.

“No… I’m sorry.” Sousuke hugs her back.

“I’m sorry that you trusted me.”

Hime opens her eyes, confused. What did he just say?

Suddenly, Sousuke’s grip tightens around her, making her gasp in shock.

“If you hadn’t trusted me, then I wouldn’t have had such grand dreams!” Sousuke snarls as she struggles against him. “But I still dared to dream!”

“Sousuke-”

“I wanted to become the most powerful producer in this industry!” Sousuke rants, pulling her away but keeping a tight grip on her shoulders. “And now, this dream is so big, I can break your trust, but I cannot break this dream!”

“You’re hurting me, Sousuke, let me go!” Hime protests, tears springing in her eyes. Just what has happened to her husband?

 _“No, you’re hurting me!”_ Sousuke shouts, shaking her. “Did you ever think about that? No, obviously you didn’t. Why did you do this?!”

Hime flinches beneath his glare as she watches him rant, her heart beating faster now. She tries to caress his cheeks, only for her hands to be pushed away.

“Everything was going perfect!” Sousuke continues harshly. “We had the Aivirrne family’s money, and you were going to be the top idol in all of Japan, with me as your producer, but no… you just wanted to become my wife and wear a ring and ruin everything!”

“Sousuke, please-” Hime begs, struggling in his grasp.

“I can’t marry you now,” Sousuke snarls at her, harshly grabbing her wrists. “But I can’t return the money either. So there’s only one thing left to do!”

“Sousuke!” Hime whimpers as Sousuke aggressively pushes her onto the grand staircase.

Tears spill down her cheeks, and she’s unable to hide her soft sobs as she turns to look at him, his cold glare meeting her own heartbroken eyes.

Why is Sousuke doing this to her? And why is it that his glare sends a chill down her spine right now?

And also… why is he looking at her so venomously?

“Because of you, this whole set is going to be destroyed!” Sousuke accuses.

“I’m sorry…!” Hime sobs. 

What has happened to the kind gentleman she had married?

“Such a shame… I’ve already arranged for this set to burn down,” Sousuke continues, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. “But it won’t burn alone.”

_What…?_

“The cause of its destruction will burn along with it,” Sousuke tells her coldly. “You.”

Hime’s blood runs cold, and she stares at Sousuke in horror. 

Is… Is he serious? He’s not actually going to kill her… is he?

And that’s when she sees that dark glint in his eyes; a dark glint of intent.

Sousuke just gives her a wry smile as he flips the lighter cap open to reveal a flame. “I’m sorry, Hime,” he says, holding it up. “But… I think it’s fair enough.”

Hime slowly shakes her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as realization hits her hard.

“No…! Sousuke!” she cries out in vain.

With the same cold smile, Sousuke drops the lighter to the ground.

A fire sparks into existence and begins to spread towards the stairs and divulge into separate paths throughout the set. It spreads everywhere: to the curtains, the columns, the newels and handrails of the grand staircase… and it doesn’t slow down at all.

A scream spills from her lips as she stumbles back, all while the flames spread through the place that had given her only a glimpse of happiness before cruelly ripping it away from her.

“Sousuke!” she screams out as the flames now spread towards the curtains and columns. “Come back, please!”

Sousuke just turns and walks away, not even flinching from the heat as he ignores Hime’s desperate cries.

Hurriedly, she chases after him as the fire continues to spread, but she’s not fast enough. By the time she catches up to him, Sousuke has left and locked the doors behind him, stopping her from escaping.

By now, everything inside is on fire, and Hime rushes to the window of the door, begging for mercy from this man she once loved.

“Open the door!” she sobs, hitting the window with her fists. “Sousuke!”

Her heart is pounding hard against her chest, her cheeks wet with tears.

Sousuke just gives her a cold smile, taking a drag of his cigarette and further shattering her heart.

How could Sousuke do this to her? How can he be so cruel to leave his own _wife_ to die such a horrific death?

“Please, don’t leave me here!” Hime begs through her tears. “Open the door, please!”

To her horror, Sousuke turns and heads to the car.

“No!” Hime cries. “No! No, Sousuke, don’t do this to me! Sousuke!”

But it’s no use. He doesn’t even give her a final glance.

And that’s when the terror of her impending fate sinks in at last.

What has she done to deserve this fate? She, who has done so much to make people smile, who has done nothing wrong in her life… how can she be left to suffer like this?

_Oh god… I really am going to die…!_

* * *

Ichigo stares at the fountain where he’d thrown the snowglobe into, a pang of regret striking his heart. How could he have done something like that? It feels cruel to get rid of such a precious gift.

But it’s necessary if he wants to move on and get over the pain.

Suddenly, he feels a prickling sensation on his nape as the wind picks up, and he catches a brief hint of something burning nearby.

He turns around, only to stop in shock.

The studio building is on fire. Hime is trapped inside, pounding her fists on the window while screaming and crying.

And Aizen… he’s just walking away from the building towards his car, all with a satisfied look on his face.

It doesn’t take much for Ichigo to put the pieces together.

_That son of a bitch…_

What the hell happened? How could Aizen do this to Hime, his own pregnant wife?

No, there’s no time to wonder about it. What matters is getting Hime out of there as quickly as possible.

As soon as the car drives off out of sight, Ichigo rushes towards the studio, running up the stairs to the doors.

“Hime!” he shouts, noticing the shock and relief on her tearful face.

Hime shouts out something behind the glass, but her voice is distant. Regardless, Ichigo knows what she’s shouting for.

He grabs the door handles to pull them open, but they’re locked. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t get them to open.

Ichigo tries to break the glass window with his fists, but the glass is practically unbreakable. He’ll need something heavier.

Desperately, he looks around for something to break the glass when he notices some large rocks on the side of the steps, much to his relief.

“Hold on!” he tells her urgently.

Hastily, he rushes to the rocks and grabs a sizable one, perfect to break the window with. Distantly, he hears a car pulling up, but he doesn’t think much of it until he hears a rapid pounding on the glass window, forcing him to look up.

There’s a look of horror on Hime’s face, and she’s pointing at something and screaming.

And that’s when he sees two Yakuza men getting out of a car nearby, no doubt sent by Aizen.

Ichigo runs as fast as he can to the doors, holding the rock over his head, but just as he nears the doors, pain explodes in his lower back when one of them kicks him there.

 _Shit…_ He falls towards the stairs before being dragged away by the back of his shirt.

He’s thrown to the ground, and he only gets a glimpse of Hime crying and hitting the window before all the breath is knocked out of him as he’s brutally kicked in the stomach over and over again.

Everything hurts. No matter how hard he tries, he's no match for them.

Even so, Ichigo tries to get back up, only to be met with a fist to the face.

Vaguely, he feels the delicate bones in his nose breaking from the punch, and he can taste blood in his mouth as he falls to the stairs, near the decorative rocks.

This time, he grabs one of them before he’s dragged back for another beating, and he turns around while hitting the Yakuza guys with the rock.

Freed from their clutches, Ichigo limps to the doors, trying to ignore the pain in his body as he raises the rock to break the glass.

Hime ducks her head, waiting for the impact.

But it never comes.

Before Ichigo can even throw the rock, the Yakuza men grab him again.

_No…!_

He looks up at the window as he’s dragged away, his heart shattering at the horrified look on Hime’s tearful face, before he’s forcefully slammed into the ground.

_I’m so sorry, Hime…_

Pain rips through his body, and he tries to stand up, only to be punched across the face and kicked in the gut.

As he falls to the ground once more, Ichigo doesn’t bother trying to get back up. Instead, he closes his eyes and plays dead as he’s kicked onto his back.

He lays still, waiting for them to go. 

Eventually, he hears their footsteps receding; the men clearly thinking that he’s dead.

A few moments later, he hears car doors opening and closing, before the engines turn on.

Ichigo waits until the car drives off, and as soon as the sound of its engine fades into the distance, he opens his eyes and looks up at the door.

Hime is no longer at the window, and the fire inside appears to have worsened.

Nevertheless, Ichigo slowly clambers to his feet, ignoring the bleeding and numerous injuries as he grabs his large rock and limps to the doors.

Raising the rock, he throws it at the window.

The glass shatters and a jet of fire bursts out from the hole, and Ichigo barely manages to avoid getting burned. Yet not even that is enough to stop him.

_Don’t worry Hime… I won’t let you die, no matter what!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was quite a tough chapter to write, especially trying to capture the horror and betrayal that Hime must be feeling right now, but I hope I did okay!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	8. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Ichigo's best efforts to save Hime, fate has other plans for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain continues in this chapter, but there is a note of hope towards the end! Believe me, this chapter was quite sad for me to write, and I teared up a little, actually.
> 
> I hope you are able to enjoy!

Fire rages everywhere. The heat is blistering, almost painfully so, and the set is slowly beginning to crumble, little by little.

The once opulent Baroque ballroom set has become an inferno from hell, and Ichigo forces his battered, bleeding body to run through the set, desperate to find Hime and get her out of this hell.

He climbs up a set of stairs leading to the upper level, staggering as quickly as he can through the intense heat as he looks around, all while trying to avoid the railings covered in flames.

_ Fuck… how did the fire spread this fast?! _ Ichigo can’t help but wonder as he ducks to avoid a blast of fire.

“Hime!” he shouts over the roar of the flames.

“Ichigo!” Hime cries back in response.

Her voice is coming from the lower level, and he rushes in that direction, trying not to flinch from the pain of his wounds.

At last, he reaches a burning loggia that looks down over the grand staircase, where he’d heard Hime’s voice.

And then, he sees her.

“Ichigo!” Hime comes into view from the thick smoke, holding the hem of her dress as she runs down the stairs.

“Hime! I’m right here!” Ichigo calls out to her.

Suddenly, another jet of flames blasts right above him, and Ichigo barely misses the blast before he runs to the stairs leading to the main ballroom floor.

“Ichigo!” Hime cries out, horrified.

More burning debris collapses, including one of the statues, and Ichigo just pushes himself further until he reaches a set of curtains opening to the main floor.

Pushing through them, he stops briefly as some debris from the ceiling falls to the ground. Pieces of chandelier, wires, bits of the ceiling and gold gilding, all of them are on fire as they fall.

But at last, he can finally see Hime.

“I’m over here, Ichigo!” Hime shouts to him.

“I’m coming!”

Ichigo runs as fast as he can, desperately trying to avoid all the jets of fire that blast from all around him, even sliding his aching body on the floor to miss one that shoots right in front of him.

But finally,  _ finally,  _ he makes it to the ballroom.

Ichigo staggers forth from the curtains, right as Hime turns to him. Her cheeks are stained with tears, her face is filled with terror, but upon seeing him, her eyes slowly brighten up.

_ I’ve got you, Hime…  _ Ichigo thinks, smiling in relief as he holds his bleeding hand out while moving towards her.

Hime smiles through her tears, and it’s a smile so full of love and relief and gratitude that Ichigo can’t help but feel a little teary as well. 

She slowly approaches him, reaching out as she comes down from the stairs.

And right now, nothing else registers in Ichigo’s mind. The heat, the raging fire, the pain from the beating he’d received earlier, none of those matter in this moment.

What matters is that Hime is right in front of him, smiling at him so sweetly, and they’re going to get out of here at last.

_ Don’t worry, Hime… everything will be alright again. I promise. _ Ichigo thinks, taking one step closer.

An immense flash of light and fire overwhelms his vision, and his eardrums shatter as he’s flung back out into the night with a tremendous amount of force, the studio building going further and further away from him.

Everything is a blur, and before Ichigo realizes, he’s hitting the ground well away from the studio lot, the dirt stinging his wounds and putting out the flames singeing his clothes.

Ichigo shakily staggers to his feet, just in time to see the building go up in flames as an explosion rocks through the whole studio.

_ Hime… no…  _

Hime could not have survived that. Even if she did, she wouldn’t be able to live for too long afterwards.

_ I’ve failed her…  _ Ichigo thinks, his heart shattering completely.

Distantly, he hears a car horn sounding repeatedly, and that’s when he notices the headlights shining at him, almost blinding him.

Ichigo holds his hands up at the oncoming car, trying to limp out of the way, but it’s too late.

The car hits him hard enough to throw him back a few feet, and Ichigo just falls to the ground and lies there, his body hurting too much for him to try and get up.

His vision blurs as pain overwhelms his senses, and distantly, he can hear the sound of a car door opening.

The last thing he sees is the shocked face of Kurosaki Isshin above him.

And then, everything goes black.

* * *

Dread fills Isshin’s very being as he takes in the extent of the young man’s injuries and wounds. Just where did he come from, and what was he doing on the road at this hour?

He’d only been trying to get Masaki to the hospital on time, since she’d gone into labour not too long ago. And while trying to drive as fast as he could, Isshin had noticed the man in the middle of the road, and had tried to get him to move out of the way, only to accidentally hit him.

All he can do is hope that he hasn’t hit him too hard.

Isshin gingerly presses his fingertips to the side of the man’s neck, sighing in mild relief when he feels a faint pulse beneath.

_ Good… he’s still alive. _

But there’s no way he can leave this man on the side of the road. Surely he can bring this man to the hospital in tandem with Masaki, right?

He makes sure to be careful as he lifts the man up and carries him to the backseat of the car, gingerly laying him down before hurriedly climbing back into the driver’s seat and continuing the drive.

“What happened… Isshin?” Masaki asks, trying not to cringe from her cramp. “Who… Who was that man?”

“I don’t know,” Isshin says, pushing down on the pedal. “It looks like the man was too injured to even notice the car coming. But we have to get him to the hospital as fast as we can.”

“Is he even-” Masaki breaks off in a gasp. “Hurry, Isshin, please!”

“I know!” Isshin reassures her. “I’m driving as fast as I can!”

As Masaki breathes heavily, she asks her question again.

“Is that man… is he still alive?”

“I felt a weak pulse,” Isshin says. “I just hope he’ll survive the trip to the hospital.”

With that, he presses down on the pedal again, determined to get both his wife and the injured man to the hospital on time.

* * *

It hurts. Everything hurts.

That’s the first thing Ichigo registers as he slowly opens his eyes.

The ceiling is moving fast, and he can feel himself being hurriedly pushed down a hallway on a stretcher. He catches a faint hint of antiseptic, and then he hears the urgent voices of doctors and nurses around him, though he can’t make out what they’re saying.

All he knows is that they’re trying to save him.

But it’s no use.

Ichigo’s heart is getting weaker, and a chill is beginning to settle into his body. It’s getting harder to breathe, and it hurts to even try.

_ What… What happened? How did I… get here? _

The next thing he knows, everything stops moving. A harsh light glares down from above, a monitor beeps steadily next to his bed, and he can feel his clothes being cut through and removed.

His cuts are wiped at, and the doctors are working urgently to get his heartbeat going again.

White is slowly creeping into Ichigo’s vision, and he’s struck with so many memories… memories of Hime.

Hime’s gentle smile on the night they’d first met… the way she’d thanked him after he’d saved her that first time… their rendez-vous at the TV drama studio, the way she’d frolicked among the fake sakura petals…

The way she’d smiled through her tears when he’d come to save her from the fire.

_ I couldn’t save her… she’s gone…  _ Ichigo’s vision is fading away.  _ It’s all my fault… I should have saved her…  _

His eyes slide shut for the last time as death’s embrace takes a hold of him, right as the steady beep becomes a long, flat tone.

_ I’m sorry, Hime. I’m so sorry. _

* * *

Isshin leans against the wall outside Masaki’s room, folding his arms across his chest. He can hear Masaki’s laboured grunts from within the room, followed by the nurses and midwives’ soothing encouragement, but his mind wanders elsewhere; namely, to that injured man.

Just what the hell had happened to that man? How did he become so injured?

From the way he’d appeared, the man must have gotten into a horrible fight, and had been too injured to even register the oncoming car.

“Kurosaki.”

Isshin looks up just in time to see Iba Tetsuzaemon, his secretary, approaching him.

“You’re here,” Isshin greets him. “What is it?”

“How did you come across that man you brought to the ER?” Iba asks him.

Isshin just sighs. “I accidentally hit him while driving Masaki,” he explains. “I’d honked the horn at him to try and make him move, but I think he was too dazed to even notice until it was too late.”

Rubbing his face, he sighs again. “I only hope he manages to pull through,” he says.

Right then, he hears the telltale sound of a baby’s cries from the room, and Isshin straightens up right as the door opens.

Immediately, the midwife steps out with a smile. “Congratulations, Kurosaki-san,” she tells him. “It’s a boy!”

Whatever worry Isshin is feeling vanishes instantly, and his heart swells with joy as he steps into the sweetly-decorated room.

Masaki lies in the bed, exhausted and drained, but cradling the newborn baby, swaddled in a blue blanket, in her arms. Upon seeing Isshin, she gives him a tender smile, one that he returns as he approaches the bed.

“Here he is,” she says, holding out the baby. “Our son.”

Isshin swallows down the lump in his throat as he takes the baby into his arms, cradling him carefully.

Right then, the baby opens his eyes to reveal brown pupils; much like Masaki’s own eyes.

“He’s beautiful,” he whispers softly. “He even has your eyes, Masaki.”

And that’s when he notices a tiny crop of orange hair upon his son’s head; a rather strange colour, but he’s certainly not going to complain.

Outside the room, Isshin notices one of the ER doctors approaching Iba and telling him something with a grim expression, before Iba just nods in understanding.

Something about this makes Isshin tense up a little.

“Here,” Isshin says, handing the baby back to Masaki. “I have to step out for a moment.”

“Of course,” Masaki says, holding their son again.

Isshin leaves the room, closing the door behind him as he approaches Iba and the doctor.

“What happened?” he asks, not liking how tense they seem right now.

The doctor turns to him, still looking grim. “Kurosaki-san… I’m afraid it’s bad news,” he tells him.

_ Well… that explains everything. _

“We tried our hardest to save the young man you brought in,” the doctor explains. “But unfortunately, we couldn’t save him. He’s no more.”

“Oh, god…” Isshin’s heart sinks, and he slowly sits down in a chair. “Now what do I do, Iba?”

As the doctor takes his leave, Iba sits down next to him.

“Don’t blame yourself, Kurosaki,” he tries to reassure. “It was an accident. The doctor even said that the man was already half-dead even before you hit him. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

“Yes, but…” Isshin buries his face into his hands. “What the hell am I supposed to say to that man’s family?” 

Iba pats his shoulder. “Leave everything to me,” he tells him. “I’ll take care of everything. For now, you should be with your new family, right?”

Isshin nods, raising his head up. “You’re right,” he agrees, getting up from the chair.

He re-enters the ward and approaches Masaki again, this time sitting down in the chair next to the bed, watching as she gently hushes the baby in her arms.

“He’s just finished feeding,” Masaki explains, turning to look at Isshin.

Worry crosses her face. “What happened, Isshin?” she asks gently.

Isshin shakes his head. “That man… he died,” he tells her. “The doctor said he tried his best, but it was no use.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Masaki’s voice is soothing. “It wasn’t your fault at all.”

He smiles weakly. “Thank you,” he says, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Isshin looks down at the baby in her arms, and that’s when he notices something rather strange on the baby’s right wrist.

It looks like a birthmark, but it’s vaguely shaped like the kanji for ‘protect’.

“Have you come up with a good name?” Masaki asks him.

Isshin nods with a smile. “In fact, I already have,” he says. “His name will be… Ichigo. A number one guardian.”

“It’s perfect,” Masaki praises.

His spirits lifted somewhat, Isshin looks down at the sleeping baby with a smile.

“Welcome to the world… Kurosaki Ichigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the 1987 period is finished. Next chapter will be when the 2007 period begins, and the angst will tone down somewhat, so I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	9. 20 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Kurosaki Ichigo's 20th birthday; one that is marked with strange dreams and visions as he tries to go about his normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, we're beginning the 2007 period of this story, a.k.a., Kurosaki Ichigo's story! Just be warned, there is a rather melancholic tone towards the end of this chapter, so be prepared.
> 
> Also, Ichigo's appearance in 2007 is what he looked like when he came out from the Dangai in the manga (also my favourite look of his).
> 
> I recommend listening to [Koichi Domoto's "Fame"](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1e7411t7wr) for the middle part of this chapter, by the way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Tokyo, Japan, 2007. _

“Happy Birthday, Ichigo-kun!”

That is the first thing to greet Kurosaki Ichigo when he arrives at the studio in the morning: a large crowd of his adoring fans, holding a large banner with the words ‘Happy 20th Birthday!’ emblazoned upon it, and all of them cheering as he steps out of his car.

Ichigo responds with a smile and a slight bow. “Thank you so much, everyone!” he says sincerely. “This really means a lot to me! I hope to be able to please all of you this year as well!”

He makes his way towards the Karakura Records building, with Sado Yasutora (also known as ‘Chad’) and Abarai Renji, his two bodyguards, flanking either side of him to make sure none of the fans get too crazy in their attempts at greeting him.

At last, they finally enter the studio building, where Ichigo receives more birthday wishes from other singers and staff members.

“Kurosaki.”

Ishida Uryuu, his manager, approaches him while pushing up his thin glasses.

Ichigo grins. “Yo, Ishida! Where’s my birthday wish?” he teases.

“Yes, I know, happy birthday,” Ishida says flippantly. “I just wanted to let you know that there’s a large pile of presents in your dressing room, so make sure you take them all home at the end of the day.”

“I’ll help you with that,” Chad offers helpfully.

“Oh, and speaking of presents…” Renji reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box wrapped in gift paper. “This one’s from Rukia and me. Happy birthday, strawberry.”

Ichigo scowls at the nickname. “For the last time, that is  _ not _ what my name means,” he grumbles, accepting the gift.

Abarai laughs. “But it’s cute, isn’t it?” he teases.

Ignoring him, Ichigo opens up the present to reveal a pair of sunglasses he’d been eyeing for some time now.

“Wow…” He smiles. “Thanks, Renji. And tell Rukia I said thanks as well.”

“You can show your gratitude to her while she’s doing your makeup,” Ishida reminds him. “You have a music video shoot today, remember?”

“Of course I do!” Ichigo says, heading towards the dressing room. “I’ll see you in a little bit!”

Sure enough, Kuchiki Rukia, Dokugamine Riruka, and Arisawa Tatsuki are already waiting for him in the dressing room, where a large pile of birthday presents sits in the corner.

_ Oh wow… Ishida really wasn’t exaggerating, was he? _

“Well, it took you long enough, Ichigo!” Riruka snaps irritably. “We’ve been waiting for you all morning!”

“Oh, give him a break,” Tatsuki tells her. “It’s his birthday today, let him take it a bit easier now.”

“And good morning to you too,” Ichigo greets, right as Rukia comes out with a garment bag holding his costume.

“Make sure you hurry and get changed, Ichigo,” Rukia tells him. “You can’t take too much time in getting ready, you know?”

“Right, right.” Ichigo smiles at her. “By the way, thanks for the gift. Renji gave it to me already.”

Rukia smiles despite herself. “You’re welcome,” she says. “Now hurry!”

Without another word, Ichigo disappears behind the curtains to change into his outfit: a white tank-top, black skinny jeans, and a long black sleeveless coat that shows off his well-toned arms. Once he’s put on the outfit and the black combat boots that come with it, he heads towards the makeup table so that his stylists can begin.

As always, Rukia takes care of his makeup, applying a thin layer of eyeliner around his eyes before moving on to the rest of his face. Meanwhile, Riruka applies some of his accessories around his neck while Tatsuki styles his hair, which hangs in front of his face and covers the nape of his neck.

“Hard to believe you’re already twenty,” Tatsuki muses, running a comb through the orange strands. “I kinda feel like your mom.”

“You two went to highschool together, though,” Riruka points out. “Wouldn’t that make you his older sister, then?”

Ichigo doesn’t bother listening to their usual banter. As much as he appreciates all the love and gifts he’s been given today, his mind is still very preoccupied by the strange dream he’d had last night: an auburn-haired woman standing amidst flames, crying out to Ichigo for help.

For as long as he can remember, he’s been having the same kind of dream. And yet, he has no idea why. He hasn’t ever met a woman like the one in his dream, so why does she seem so familiar to him?

“And we’re all done!” Rukia announces.

Ichigo takes a look at himself in the mirror and smiles. “Not bad,” he says. “Well, I’d better get going now.”

“Good luck!” Tatsuki encourages. “Hope filming goes well!”

“Thanks. I hope so too.”

Upon meeting up with Ishida, Renji, and Chad, Ichigo follows them to the car that’s waiting outside to take him to the filming location, where the director is waiting for him.

It’s during the drive that Ichigo lets himself get lost in his thoughts for a bit.

At only twenty years of age, Ichigo has already become Japan’s most popular and successful male idol, and has even gained a few international fans as well. Having started his idol career when he was fifteen, he has earned praise for his singing voice, songwriting skills, and even his dance skills as well.

And if that weren’t enough, his looks have earned him a lot of attention as well.

It’s funny, really. The hair that had gotten him bullied in school is now one of his most attractive traits.

Then again, being the son of Kurosaki Isshin, a well-known former idol and musician, has probably helped Ichigo’s career.

But in all honesty, Ichigo definitely wouldn’t be here without his awesome team.

First, there’s Chad, his best friend since middle school, who immediately was willing to become one of his bodyguards when he’d started his career. Then Tatsuki had become one of his stylists after finishing design school, where she’d met Rukia and Riruka. 

And once they’d joined the team, Rukia had introduced Ichigo to Renji, her boyfriend, who became his second bodyguard. And of course, Ishida joined the team after being introduced by Isshin himself.

Since then, they have all become Ichigo’s closest friends whom he can rely on, no matter what. Whenever he’s tired of industry gossip and drama, he can always count on them to be there for him.

And besides, it’s more fun to play video games with Chad and do workout routines with Renji than it is to spend all his time at industry parties and clubs with people he’s not too familiar with outside of work.

“Alright, we’re here,” Ishida says, interrupting Ichigo’s thoughts.

Sure enough, the car has stopped outside of what looks like an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district.

When Ichigo gets out of the car, he notices that the camera has already been set up, and the backup dancers, all of them young women in sexy black dresses, are waiting for him along with the director, Aikawa Love.

“Ah, Kurosaki! You’re here!” Aikawa greets him. “Oh, and happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Ichigo says, folding his arms across his chest.

“So, you remember what the music video will be like, right?” Aikawa reminds him. “You have to show off your bad boy appeal to your fans, which means you gotta give your best moves to the camera, especially with the ladies at your side!”

“Right…” Ichigo agrees, listening to Aikawa speak.

When he’d first started his career, Ichigo had cultivated his image as a sweet, wholesome boy-next-door, which had really helped his popularity. However, as time went on, and he turned eighteen, Ichigo changed his image to that of a dangerous but sexy bad boy that had just made his popularity skyrocket.

And since then, most of his music videos have had him act all seductive and dangerous to the camera, all while surrounded by a harem of five or ten gorgeous ladies.

In all honesty, though, it’s starting to feel a little repetitive.

Nevertheless, this is what his fans love, so he must put on the fanservice for them.

“Alright, then!” Aikawa declares, having finished his little speech. “Let’s get started now! Everyone, take your positions!”

Ichigo goes to the throne that’s been set up and sits down in it before reclining against the back. Immediately, two dancers position themselves on either side of the throne while the music gets set up and the cue is called out.

“And… action!” Aikawa announces into his megaphone.

The familiar opening of his single starts playing from off-set, and Ichigo puts on his seductive, ‘come-hither’ expression as he stands up and strides towards the camera, flanked by his backup dancers.

As he lip-syncs the lyrics, he goes through the rehearsed moves; his dancers mimicking the steps in sync with him.

The single, titled ‘Fame’, is ironically about the dangers of fame, set to a very catchy and suggestive dance beat and rhythm. It has proven to be a big hit in the music charts, and this music video is only going to make it even more popular now.

Ichigo does everything that his fans love: sliding his hand over his toned abs, running a hand through his long orange hair, dancing suggestively with the ladies, even briefly biting his lower lip in a way that would make the fangirls scream.

He also shows off plenty of his bare chest at times, which his backup dancers run their hands over, and as he performs, he notices how the crew watches approvingly.

At last, filming is almost at an end, and Ichigo dances on a raised platform while lip-syncing the last of the lyrics, surrounded by four dancers. 

He’s so caught up in the music and the dancing, even enjoying himself a little.

But then, flames surround him from out of nowhere, and Ichigo stops dancing.

_ Wh-What the hell?! _

He’s frozen in place, staring at the flames as his heart pounds rapidly against his chest. 

The roar of the flames is so loud, drowning out every other sound around him, and that’s when he distantly hears screaming.

Are they his own screams? Whose screams are they?

No. That doesn’t matter. He has to get out of here right now.

_ “Ichigo! Help me, Ichigo!” _

And right then, he’s struck with a vision of the same woman from his dreams: the woman with auburn hair, wearing a black dress, crying out to Ichigo for help.

_ Get out of here… let me go… get me out of here right now…!  _

“Cut the shot! Cut the shot right now!” Ishida’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and the vision fades, right as the alarmed cries of his backup dancers ring through his ears.

Ichigo stumbles off the platform, collapsing to his knees as his breathing comes out in heavy pants.

“Oh, god…” he breathes.

“Ichigo!” Chad calls.

Immediately, Chad and Renji rush over to him, helping him sit up and giving him a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepts.

“Deep breaths, Ichigo,” Renji coaxes. “Deep breaths.”

“Kurosaki! Are you alright?!”

Ishida rushes to him, crouching down and pressing a cold towel to his forehead.

As Ichigo’s heartbeat steadies again, he hears Ishida yelling again.

“Who the hell put the fire here?!” Ishida demands. “Don’t you know that he’s terrified of fire?!”

“Scared of fire?”

“I had no idea!”

Ichigo has no idea who’s saying what right now. He just has to get out of here right now.

“Someone get me out of here,” he mutters. “Please, just let me go home.”

“Don’t worry, we’re done for today,” Chad reassures him, helping him to his feet.

“We’ll take you back to the studio,” Renji adds.

Everything else is a blur, and before Ichigo knows it, he’s sitting in the car and heading back to the studio building. Never before have the clothes felt so constricting, and even though Ichigo feels a bit calmer, he’s still a little bit on edge right now, no thanks to his severe pyrophobia.

Hell, it’s the main reason why Ichigo refuses to have pyrotechnics at his concerts, even if other singers use them. The last thing he wants is to have a panic attack in the middle of a concert.

Eventually, they arrive at the studio building, and Ichigo climbs out of the car. His head feels so heavy, as though someone is striking it over and over again; the tell-tale sign of an oncoming migraine.

“Goddammit…” Ichigo sighs. “Not again…”

Right then, from the corner of his eye, Ichigo notices someone standing in the alley by the studio building; a rather familiar person, actually.

It’s a rather shady-looking older man in a green jinbei, black haori, and a green-and-white striped hat upon his head. And yet, despite how shady he looks, there’s something about the man that is so weirdly… familiar.

This isn’t the first time he’s seen the man in the studio grounds. He’s never spoken to him, and he doesn’t seem to be bothering anyone else, so Ichigo just lets him be.

But why is it that the man is so familiar?

Ichigo shakes his head.  _ Damn migraine is probably doing this…  _

“You alright?” Ishida asks.

“No, I’m not…” Ichigo says tiredly. “I’m getting a migraine.”

“Need some painkillers?” Renji offers.

“What I need is a dark room to sleep in,” Ichigo says, entering the building. “And something to stop these weird dreams and visions I’m having.”

With that, he heads to his dressing room, where Rukia, Riruka, and Tatsuki follow him to help him with putting away his costume and washing off his makeup.

“Renji told me everything,” Rukia says sympathetically, wiping off the makeup with a wipe. “You feeling okay, Ichigo?”

“No, not at all,” Ichigo sighs.

Once he’s changed into his regular clothes, that’s when Ishida enters the dressing room, followed by Renji and Chad.

“Before you go home for the day, I just wanted to ask about your panic attack,” Ishida tells him. “You mentioned having ‘weird dreams and visions’.”

Ichigo nods. “Yeah?”

“When you saw the fire, what exactly happened?” Ishida asks.

Rubbing his face, Ichigo just sits back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

“This is gonna sound a bit crazy,” he begins, “but when the fire started going off around me… I found myself reliving the same dream I’ve been having for some time now.”

“What kind of dream?”

Ichigo frowns. “In the dream, I’m in a burning building,” he says. “And there’s a woman in the building; a very beautiful woman. She’s calling my name and crying out for help. I don’t know who this woman is, and yet… it feels like I’ve known her before.”

His friends look a little puzzled at his explanation.

Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose. “I don’t know what can explain it,” he says. “It sounds rather strange. For now, I think you should go home and get some rest. And maybe take a painkiller or two.”

“Maybe so.”

* * *

The moment Ichigo arrives at his spacious and very nice apartment, he shuts all the blinds and heads towards his room, closing the blinds and curtains as he takes a painkiller for his migraine.

With that taken care of, he strips down to his underwear before climbing beneath the covers.

Yet the moment he closes his eyes, he finds himself struck by another strange dream.

This time, however, he’s not in a burning building, surrounded by fire.

He’s surrounded by sakura trees, their pink petals gently drifting through the air. A strangely haunting melody echoes in his ears, and that’s when Ichigo realizes that he’s slow-dancing with someone, and his partner is the same auburn-haired woman.

This time, there’s no fear or distress in her face; only a look of pure love. Her smile is so sweet, so gentle, and Ichigo’s heart pounds against his chest as he smiles back.

But the smile doesn’t reach the woman’s eyes. They look sad and melancholy, and Ichigo wants to hold her close and comfort her.

Suddenly, the woman steps away from him and begins to fade away.

Alarmed, Ichigo reaches out for her. The woman just smiles at him before disappearing completely.

And then Ichigo wakes up in his room, his heart aching. His cheeks feel wet, and he reaches up only to feel tears sliding down his cheeks.

The same haunting melody rings in his ears, and all he can do is curl in on himself, feeling so unusually lost, like a child.

And he doesn’t know why. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 9 is over! I honestly made my heart hurt a little when writing up the part towards the end, especially the dream that Ichigo had. I also hope I've managed to capture the 2007 atmosphere fairly well!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	10. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the filming of a music video, Ichigo finds himself struck with memories of a previous lifetime, which only continue to the night of the Seireitei Record Awards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 10 at last!
> 
> I have to say, because the Japan Record Awards (equivalent of the Grammy Awards) are typically held in December every year, which would be very far off from Ichigo's birthday, I had to make up a different music award show to take place in the summer so it would fit the timeline better.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Days have passed since Ichigo’s birthday, and today, it’s time for filming another music video.

Having already changed into his costume and makeup, Ichigo sits in the car with Renji, Chad, and Ishida as they drive towards the filming location, going well away from downtown Tokyo. Honestly, it’s a little surprising how far this place is.

“Where exactly are we going?” Ichigo asks. “And why is it so far away?”

Renji is the one to answer.

“It used to be a music studio lot in the 80’s,” he explains. “Now, it’s a bunch of hollow ruins. Which is why it’s perfect for the video.”

Ichigo frowns.

Something about this piece of information… it strikes a chord in him. A music studio lot from the 80’s… now abandoned ruins?

“How did it become abandoned?”

“Apparently, there was a huge fire and explosion that broke out on the lot twenty years ago, around 1987, I think,” Renji says, shaking his head. “Lot of records got destroyed there, and some of them were original master tapes and priceless recordings by some of the top artists of that time. It was such a huge disaster, the whole record label ended up collapsing in the end. Tons of people were put out of a job afterwards.”

“Damn…” Ishida murmurs. “That’s very unfortunate.”

“How do you know about this stuff, Renji?” Ichigo wonders.

“Rukia and I knew someone who used to work there,” Renji tells him. “He had a lot of stories to tell us about the music industry of the 80’s. He used to say that the fire was probably a sign of the Lost Decade that would happen four years later.”

Yet again, something about this sounds even more strange now. Why is it that this kind of disaster rings a bell within Ichigo right now?

“Have you or Rukia ever been to these ruins?” Chad asks.

“No, not at all. There were rumours about how the place was cursed after the fire, so no one ever wanted to visit.”

The only way those kinds of rumours come into play is if someone had died in that disaster.

Again, Ichigo frowns.

Did someone die in that lot? Is that why the rumours started spreading?

_ God… what am I doing? I shouldn’t be thinking so much about this. _

“Oh, it looks like we’re already here,” Chad announces, interrupting his thoughts.

Ichigo turns to the window as the car pulls into the location, only for his heart to pound hard against his chest.

The ruins of the studio lot… somehow, they look so strangely familiar.

Even though everything is charred and in ruins, Ichigo can somehow picture exactly what this whole place looked like during its height in 1987.

And as they enter the lot, he can hear familiar voices ringing through his mind.

_ “You almost ruined the shot! And what for? Too lost in your thoughts about fame and becoming an idol?” _

_ “If you ever want to become an idol, well… you gotta stop being so grumpy!” _

Ichigo frowns.

Why the hell does this place seem so familiar? Why does it feel like he has been here before, almost a lifetime ago?

Trying to shake off these thoughts, he steps out of the car in time to see the director, the filming crew, and his stylists emerging from their own cars.

“What a scary place!” Riruka says, scowling as she looks around. “Why would the director want to film a music video here?”

“Beats me…” Rukia responds. “He knows about the rumours surrounding this place, right?”

“Geez… looks like the fire was pretty big, huh?” Tatsuki murmurs. “Some of the buildings still look charred.”

“Which way are the dressing rooms?” Riruka asks.

_ This way, I think…  _ Ichigo thinks, looking at a familiar building not too far off from one of the recording studios.

Ichigo looks around the ruins, his heart still pounding against his chest. He can almost see spectres walking in and out of the many buildings, can hear their voices echoing through the air.

Then, before he knows what he’s doing, he walks towards what looks like a studio building; one that appears to have suffered the most damage in the fire.

No… it looks like the place where the fire originated, considering how it looks half-burnt.

Slowly, Ichigo steps up towards the doors, taking note of the broken glass window.

He knows he shouldn’t touch it, but instinctively, he reaches out towards the door when--

_ “Ichigo! Help me!” _

Visions of fire and burning debris hit him hard, followed by a vision of the auburn-haired woman standing behind that window and screaming for help.

_ Wh-What the-?! _

“Oi, Ichigo!”

Ichigo startles and quickly turns to see Tatsuki standing at the foot of the steps.

“Wh-What?” he asks.

Tatsuki raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘what’?” she asks. “We’re about to start filming! Come on!”

Blinking in realization, Ichigo nods. “R-Right…”

He follows Tatsuki back to where the others are waiting for him, and the cameras have already been set up to begin filming.

After his makeup is touched-up again, he goes to take his position, putting on a more mournful look.

“And… action!” the director announces.

One of his other new singles plays from one of the speakers, a slower ballad this time, and Ichigo immediately starts to lip-sync the lyrics, all while dancing more slower, more sensual moves that suit the song’s rhythm.

Fortunately, there’s no pyrotechnics of any kind, but it’s as Ichigo is lip-syncing the bridge that he notices the numerous clouds gathering in the sky.

He doesn’t remember the forecast predicting rain this morning. 

Nevertheless, Ichigo continues the shoot, and eventually, they manage to finish it up.

“And cut!” the director calls. “Great work, Kurosaki-san!”

Before Ichigo can say anything, thunder rumbles in the sky… followed by a steady rainfall.

“Oh come on, what the hell?!” the director protests.

“Hurry! Take cover!”

As everyone rushes to a ruined building for shelter, Ichigo finds himself rushing to the dressing room building on his own.

Neither his clothes, makeup, or hair are ruined, thankfully, but considering the shower of rain outside, it’s probably going to take some time before they can leave.

_ Goddammit… out of all the days this could happen… _

Ichigo sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Frowning slightly, he looks around the old, abandoned hallway. Again, he can almost see spectres moving back and forth, and before he realizes, he finds himself walking down the hallway.

Again, it feels so weirdly recognizable, as if he’s been here before, back when it was actually running in business and being used.

Now, the place looks dusty and old, and upon the walls are faded black-and-white photographs of various musicians dating all the way back to the postwar period itself.

It’s obvious this place is filled with history.

Not that it matters right now.

Ichigo finds himself walking down to the end of the corridor, where a particular dressing room door seems to be beckoning him closer.

In fact… he can almost hear a familiar melody echoing in his ears.

_ What’s behind this door? _ Ichigo wonders.

Tentatively, he reaches out and slowly pushes the door open, only to freeze in place for a moment.

Inside the room are two familiar spectres: a man and a woman. The man looks handsome, with brown hair slicked back except for a single lock in front of his face, but he looks impatient and annoyed.

But the woman… she’s the same one from his dreams.

Ichigo steps inside, getting a closer look at the woman.

She has the same auburn hair, the same brown eyes, except she looks like she’s been crying. She’s arguing with the man in front of her, and while neither of them say any words, Ichigo can almost hear their argument, word for word.

_ “I don’t care for anything else, Sousuke! Not even the Aivirrne family’s money! All I want is to wear a ring and be accepted as your wife in public!” _

_ “No one will invest in the career of a married idol! You aren’t even supposed to be married to me!” _

_ “Don’t I deserve to be happy?” _

Something about this sends a chill down Ichigo’s spine, and slowly, he looks up towards the grating high up on the wall.

To his complete shock, on the other side of the grating… is a spectre of himself.

_ What the hell?! _

What’s going on? Who is that man? How the hell--

And then, it hits him hard. All the memories, all the dreams and hopes from a lifetime ago… it all comes back.

_ That man… it’s Shiba Ichigo… me.  _ He realizes, his hands trembling.

“Kurosaki. What are you doing here?”

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo notices that the spectres have vanished, and the room is silent.

Turning around, he finds Ishida in the doorway.

“Ishida…?” he asks.

“Everyone’s waiting,” Ishida tells him. “The rain’s let up, and it’s time to go home now.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute,” Ichigo says, distracted.

As he follows Ishida outside, all the pieces continue to fall into place.

All those dreams he’s had of that beautiful auburn-haired woman… it all makes sense now. She’s the one who he loved a lifetime ago, when he was nothing but a struggling artist.

And that melody… it had come from a gift he’d so carelessly thrown away.

When he steps outside, Ichigo finds himself heading towards a dried-up fountain, where something glints in the evening sun.

Carefully, he picks it up.

_ Hime-chan’s snow globe…  _ He realizes.

The glass dome is broken and dirty, the dancing couple rusted over time. And yet, when he looks at it, he remembers that magical night at the old TV drama studio nearby, when Hime-chan had given this cherished token of friendship to him.

“Oi, Ichigo!” Renji calls. “The hell are you waiting for? Come on!”

“Coming!” Ichigo calls back, setting the broken snow globe down before heading back to the car.

That night, Ichigo can’t sleep. As he lies down in bed, more memories of his past life continue to unearth themselves.

He can’t believe he used to live in the same period of time when his own dad was at his peak of fame. And to be reincarnated as his son… well, he’s not sure how to feel about it.

But even with the pieces falling into place, that same melancholy lingers within him as he recalls witnessing the death of the woman he loved… how he’d tried to save her, only to fail so horribly.

_ I’m so sorry, Hime…  _ He thinks to himself.  _ I wish I could’ve saved you…  _

* * *

“Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the Seireitei Record Awards!”

Tonight is the Seireitei Record Awards, the second-most major music award show in all of Japan. Held every year in August at the New National Theatre, it’s one of the most anticipated events in the entire music industry of Japan.

All the nominations are in, and the ceremony will start in a short while, hosted by Otoribashi Rojuro this year.

In the meantime, there is a lot of speculation over who will win the Best Male Artist award this year.

So far, Ichigo’s name has come up a lot, and many stars seem to predict that he will win the award.

Dressed up in his best black tuxedo, Ichigo steps out of the car just in time to see his dad approach him on the red carpet with a smile on his face.

“Ichigo, my boy!” Isshin welcomes him. “And look at you! You look pretty good!”

“Nice to see you here, Dad,” Ichigo greets, pleasantly surprised.

Isshin has dressed up in his own nice tuxedo, and despite his age, he is as bright and cheerful as ever.

“I have a feeling that it might be your year,” Isshin tells him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Everyone thinks that you will win.”

“What about you?” Ichigo asks as they head towards the auditorium of the theatre.

“Well, I think you might do well,” Isshin says, his eyes twinkling slightly. “And even if you don’t get the award, that’s perfectly fine!”

They take their seats at the front, where Masaki is waiting, as everyone else continues to file into the auditorium.

“It’s been a busy year,” Ichigo idly remarks. “Can’t believe how far I’ve come.”

“Indeed,” Masaki agrees, smiling proudly at Ichigo. “You’ve done so well for yourself, Ichigo. You should be proud.”

Before Ichigo can say anything, the ceremony starts at last.

This year’s host is Hirako Shinji himself, and he gives the standard welcome for the ceremony before introducing the presenters for various awards.

The categories go by fast enough, and all of the winners are definitely deserving of the awards they get. And in between the categories, all the performances given are absolutely spectacular and entertaining to watch.

Soon, it’s time for the Best Male Artist category.

“And now, let us go through the nominees for the Best Male Artist Award!” Hirako announces, gesturing to the big screen.

Of course, Ichigo has been nominated for his album ‘Moonless Sky’, released back in the spring. And among the other nominees are Ginjo Kugo and Hitsugaya Toshiro, both equally fine artists in their own right.

At last, it’s time for the award to be presented by none other than Otoribashi Rojuro.

“A good artist always invokes the right kind of emotions into their listeners, all through melody and lyrics,” Otoribashi says with an indulgent smile. “And that artist shall be announced right now!”

Anticipation builds up in Ichigo as he waits for Otoribashi to read out the winner.

“And the Best Male Artist award goes to…” Otoribashi smiles. “Kurosaki Ichigo!”

Cheers and applause ring out through the audience as Ichigo straightens up, his heart pounding against his chest.

_ I… I won…  _

“Go on, Ichigo!” Isshin encourages.

Nodding slowly, still a little stunned, Ichigo gets up and heads to the stage to accept the award.

And as he walks to the stage, he hears a familiar voice echoing through his mind.

_ “For that talent you showed off earlier, I hereby bestow you this Bottle Award!” _

This voice… Keigo?

“Congratulations, Kurosaki-san!” Otoribashi tells him.

He smiles as he accepts the statuette, shaking Otoribashi’s hand and thanking him.

“Time to give your speech, Kurosaki-san,” Otoribashi says, handing him the microphone.

As the applause dies down, Ichigo turns to the audience, clearing his throat. What kind of speech should he give? How can he give a good speech after achieving this kind of award?

But then, it’s as though the words come to him almost naturally.

“I just wanted to say… I have wanted you with all my heart,” Ichigo begins. “So much… that the whole universe has helped me get it.”

He can hear his own voice, giving a speech in his mind, and briefly, he has a vision of standing beneath an overpass, in front of an audience of high school delinquents as he holds a beer bottle while making this speech.

“They say that if you want something with all your heart, then the whole universe will conspire in every way possible to help you achieve it,” Ichigo continues. “And today, you all have made this dream into a reality. Thank you. Thank you very much.”

So many memories overwhelm him, and for a moment, Ichigo feels as though he’s standing in front of that audience of delinquents right now.

“I feel like the king of the world!” he laughs shyly. “Thank you everyone, for making me believe that just like in the stories, everything will be okay in the end. That there is a happy ending after all. And if it’s not happy, well… the show isn’t over yet, my friends!”

Almost immediately, the trance lifts, and Ichigo is met with a standing ovation from the audience. He smiles, his heart soaring as he bows in gratitude.

He can’t believe it… he’s finally achieved the dream of a previous lifetime.

Keigo… wherever he is, he must be proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Ichigo is remembering more of his past life now! Honestly, it was a bit tough to write, but I hope I did well!
> 
> As a note, the Lost Decade was a period of economic stagnation in Japan, caused by the collapse of the asset price bubble in late 1991, and is usually referring to the years from 1991 to 2000.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	11. A Higher Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the award show, Ichigo finds himself encountering three familiar faces of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I've managed to write up this chapter! This one was a bit difficult in all honesty, but I hope I did well! Because now, things are going to get intense!
> 
> Also, for this chapter, I recommend listening to [ D-Motion by Kat-Tun](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Vt411M7eE).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The nightclub is filled with various celebrities and entertainers, all of them gathered for the afterparty, now that the Seireitei Record Awards have finished.

Everyone mingles around the club, whether it’s at the bar, in the lounge areas, or on the floor. However, Ichigo finds himself lost in his thoughts at the bar, musing over the memories of his previous life.

He hadn’t been famous back in the 80’s. He’d been an orphaned, struggling artist, unable to get his big break no matter how hard he’d tried.

And now, he is the son of Kurosaki Isshin, one of the top musicians from the 80’s. Somehow, that must’ve played a role in how successful he has become, right?

What if… What if he hadn’t been reincarnated as Isshin’s son? Would he still be able to get this far in his life?

“Oi, Ichigo.”

Ichigo looks up just in time to see Isshin sitting in the stool next to him.

“D-Dad…” he greets.

“What are you doing here?” Isshin asks. “You won an award, right? Lots of people want to meet you right now.” He frowns slightly. “Are you okay?”

Ichigo sighs softly. “I was just… thinking,” he says.

“About what?”

“Well…” Ichigo rubs his face. “I was wondering about where I would be… if I wasn’t your son? If I wasn’t Kurosaki Ichigo, but just some guy named ‘Ichigo’... I wouldn’t be where I am today.”

He looks at his empty glass. “I wouldn’t have all this stardom or fame,” he says. “And instead of an award-winning idol, I’d be… well, I’d probably be some kind of punk in the streets.”

“What brought this on?” Isshin asks, raising an eyebrow.

Now, Ichigo turns to face him. “I know I’ve worked hard, but I just want to promise you, Dad…” he says softly. “I’ll work even harder than ever and be a good musician. And if I can’t do that… then I’ll be a better son.”

Isshin smiles warmly, clapping his shoulder. “Listen, Ichigo,” he reassures. “You’ve already worked so hard, have you not? Your mother and I are really proud of you, so don’t ever forget that.”

A weak smile crosses Ichigo’s face. “Thanks, Dad,” he says shyly.

“Now come!” Isshin encourages. “You’re still young, so go and enjoy yourself now! Your friends are waiting for you!”

“R-Right!”

Ichigo gets up from the barstool and heads down to the club floor just in time to be joined by his team.

“Ichigo, there you are!” Rukia says with a smile. “My brother wishes to talk to you!”

“Your brother?” Ichigo raises an eyebrow just in time to see a lithe, elegant man with long black hair and pale skin approaching him.

There’s no doubt who this man is. This is Kuchiki Byakuya, the most renowned classical musician and pianist in the whole industry.

“Congratulations on your win, Kurosaki,” Byakuya praises him, his expression impassive. “I hope your career will continue to flourish.”

Even though his voice betrays no emotion, to be praised by someone who is practically studio royalty is truly an honour.

“Thank you, Byakuya,” Ichigo says with a bow.

“Well, Ichigo…” Renji says, looking around the club. “Looks like all the big names of the industry have shown up for the party.”

Indeed, he’s right.

So many musicians, entertainers, and celebrities have shown up to the club tonight, both from older generations and Ichigo’s own generation.

As if on cue, the DJ puts on a fun and catchy dance song that has all the young people heading down to the dance floor to party.

“Come on, Ichigo!” Riruka encourages. “Go on and show them your best moves!”

“Okay, okay…” Ichigo laughs as Tatsuki pushes him towards the dance floor.

The beat of the song pulses through his body, and before Ichigo knows it, he starts to dance, prompting the others to form a circle around him so he can show off a little.

While Ichigo dances, he invites others to join in and dance, pulling Renji and Rukia onto the floor while singing to the song’s lyrics.

Sure enough, both Renji and Rukia prove to be pretty good dancers, much to everyone’s delight. They dance together, and for a moment, Ichigo can’t help but wonder what Byakuya must think of how close Renji holds Rukia to his body.

Riruka and Tatsuki also jump in to show off their best moves, joined in by Hinamori Momo, a voice actress and singer, all while everyone cheers them on and sings to the song blaring through the whole club.

Also joining in to dance along with Ishida and Chad are Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru, two rockstars with equally good dance moves. Colourful lights flash through the club, flashing blue and pink and green, and the sheer excitement and energy is infectious, enough to get Ichigo’s adrenaline rushing.

He’s never been one for clubbing, but Ichigo can’t help how much fun he’s having. He feels so alive, and he allows himself to get lost in the atmosphere, cheering on everyone coming to dance and sing with him. In fact, he doesn’t even care what the hour is right now.

What matters is that he’s having so much fun, being able to not just dance with his good friends, but with other singers and musicians of his generation.

He doesn’t want this night to end at all.

But then, from the corner of his eye, Ichigo notices his dad excitedly greeting someone in the club entrance.

Slowly, he stops dancing as a chill runs down his spine.

He can’t see the newcomer’s face, but he notices how immaculately he’s dressed, how Isshin greets him as though he’s a friend, and he can’t help but feel… worried.

_ What… What is this?  _

And right then, the newcomer turns to him, and Ichigo’s heart pounds against his chest as he realizes who he is.

The man is older now, his brown hair having a few gray streaks, but his face still looks relatively young for the most part. But it’s his eyes that get Ichigo’s attention the most; those attentive eyes that regard him with a calculating gaze…

It’s the same smile he’d seen that horrific night, when Hime had been cruelly killed.

A chill washes over Ichigo and more memories hit him right then and there.

His bracelet getting caught in Hime-chan’s cape… his friendship with Asano Keigo… Urahara’s guidance and mentorship… saving Hime-chan from a fire… 

Aizen Sousuke walking away from the burning studio, all while Hime-chan had screamed for him to let her out.

_ Aizen Sousuke… he’s back! _ Ichigo realizes.

Right then, both Isshin and Aizen approach him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Ichigo,” Isshin says with a smile. “I’d like to introduce you to Aizen Sousuke, one of my friends, and one of the top music producers of our times. He’s been in America for the past fifteen years, and now he wants to work with you on your next album.”

Aizen holds his hand out with a smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo,” he greets, his baritone voice seemingly pleasant.

Ichigo puts on a smile as he shakes his hand, trying not to shudder at his touch. “It’s an honour to meet you, Aizen-san,” he says.

“I heard about your win at the Record Awards,” Aizen continues, releasing his hand. “Quite a remarkable accomplishment for someone of your age.”

“You flatter me, Aizen-san,” Ichigo says, laughing nervously.

“Just call me ‘Aizen’. No need for formalities.”

Isshin smiles at this. “Come, Aizen!” he encourages, leading him to the bar. “I suppose we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?”

Ichigo’s smile fades as he watches them go to the bar, and he looks down, letting out a sigh.

To encounter Hime’s murderer on the same night he’d won an award… this must be the work of fate. He’s never been one to believe in such things, but perhaps this is a sign that there is a higher power telling him what to do.

_ I can’t just make a serious accusation in front of everyone.  _ Ichigo thinks to himself.  _ I’ll look crazy. _

Besides, he has no idea just what happened after that horrific night, and whether or not Hime’s death had been reported, let alone  _ how  _ it had been reported.

He has to bide his time now, familiarize himself with his previous life. Which means that he has an important visit to make.

* * *

After leaving the club, long after the party is over, the first thing Ichigo does is catch a metro to a familiar neighbourhood. Fortunately, no one seems to question where he’s going, and the metro itself is empty, so he won’t be bothered on his trip.

When the metro arrives at his destination, Ichigo steps out onto the platform before making his way to a familiar overpass; one that overlooks a billboard that had displayed the beautiful face of Hime-chan twenty years ago.

Now, amusingly enough, the billboard has Ichigo himself upon it, displaying an advert for cologne that he had done not too long ago.

It’s almost surreal, seeing his own face on that billboard. For a moment, Ichigo can’t help but wonder how Keigo and Urahara must have felt every time they passed by the billboard and saw his face.

A sigh spills from Ichigo’s lips as he looks around the old neighbourhood where he grew up.

It appears that not too much has changed in twenty years.

Does Urahara still teach music lessons to the kids here? What has Keigo been up to since the collapse of Naruki Records? Has he found someone to marry yet? Did he somehow get together with that cute backup dancer girl he used to crush on back then?

God… Ichigo can’t believe all the memories hitting him right now.

His chest feels a little tight, and a wave of nostalgia washes over him as he draws closer to the apartment complex he knows all too well.

As he draws close to Urahara’s apartment unit, he notices that the door is unlocked and opened just a crack.

_ Is he still awake? _ Ichigo wonders, stopping in front of the door.

Slowly, he reaches up and knocks on the door.

“Come in, the door’s open,” Urahara responds.

Again, Ichigo tentatively opens the door before stepping into the genkan and sliding his shoes off.

Almost immediately, a wave of warmth washes over him, and it feels so familiar and welcome that Ichigo swallows a lump in his throat.

That’s when he notices a collage upon the dining room wall.

Plastered to the collage on the wall are newspaper and magazine clippings, all of them detailing Ichigo’s progress throughout his whole career. From the time he’d gotten his big break to his album and concert announcements, and even to the headlines announcing his collaborations…

_ He’s been keeping track of my whole career…  _ Ichigo realizes.

Tears fill his eyes, and he looks away just in time to see Urahara himself emerging from the kitchen.

Urahara… somehow, not a lot has changed, and yet so much about him has also changed.

His face has a few lines, but still looks fairly middle-aged. His hair is still as messy and light-coloured as ever, and there’s a certain hardness in his eyes.

But then his eyes soften immediately as he approaches Ichigo.

“Ichigo…” 

Instantly, a warm smile crosses his face. “What took you so long?” he asks teasingly. “I’ve been worried about you, you know?”

And that does it right then.

Tears slide down Ichigo’s cheeks, and he doesn’t bother trying to wipe them away. “Don’t you remember?” he teases through his tears. “No matter how late it gets, I’ll always come back home.”

He smiles up at Urahara, feeling like a young boy all over again. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long,” he apologizes. “I hope you can forgive me for not recognizing you sooner.”

“I’ve already forgiven you, Ichigo,” Urahara reassures him, ruffling his hair. “Besides, I knew you could reach your dream.”

Ichigo can’t take it anymore.

A sob spills from his lips, and before he realizes, he hugs Urahara tightly, overcome with emotion.

“Thank you, Urahara…” he whispers as Urahara returns the hug. “Thank you.”

“Look who’s finally come home.”

Ichigo pulls away from the hug and turns around to see Keigo himself in the doorway.

“Keigo…” Ichigo greets, wiping his tears as he smiles at his old friend.

He’s changed quite a bit as well, now that he’s forty-two. His face seems to have gotten a bit older, and his hair is shorter, but his warm eyes and open smile are still very much the same.

“Look at you, Keigo…” Ichigo chuckles. “You’ve gotten older.”

“And you haven’t changed at all,” Keigo teases back. “And now you’re a big star!”

“That’s right.”

“But you forgot to make me your manager!” Keigo points out, albeit teasingly.

Ichigo laughs weakly. “If it makes you better, can I make you the manager of my fanclub?”

“Sure thing! That makes up for it!” Keigo laughs.

Being here, talking with Urahara and Keigo… it’s like times haven’t changed at all. Yes, they both may have gotten older, but it still feels good to see them after all this time.

And to know that neither of them had given up on him… it makes Ichigo’s heart soar.

Hopefully, they’ll be able to help him with his plan now.

* * *

A short while later, after that joyful reunion, Ichigo finds himself at the overpass with Keigo as they catch up on their lives together.

As it turns out, Urahara still teaches music lessons to the neighbourhood kids. Keigo has also found work as a guitar teacher, which he had taken up after the disaster that had hit the studio lot. In fact, he’s even gotten happily married to the same backup dancer girl he’d always crushed on, though she’s currently out of town visiting her sick parents.

It’s truly wonderful that Keigo has managed to find his own happiness and get married to the girl he’d always liked. In fact, as it turns out, that girl had really helped Keigo work through his grief after Ichigo’s death twenty years ago.

Hearing that makes Ichigo feel guilty, but Keigo doesn’t seem to be angry with him for it, fortunately.

Ichigo also tells Keigo everything that has happened, including how he’d managed to remember his previous life, what happened on the night he’d died, and even his recent encounter with Aizen Sousuke himself.

And it’s right from there that he explains his plan to him. But while Keigo willingly listens, he doesn’t seem too receptive to the idea.

When Ichigo finishes explaining, Keigo just shakes his head. 

“No one will believe your story, Ichigo,” he tells him.

“But sometimes, the truth is stranger than fiction,” Ichigo reasons.

“Ichigo, we won’t be able to prove anything,” Keigo points out. “Look, Hime-chan’s body was never even found! The police investigated and came to the conclusion that she just disappeared! And you died that night!”

“Maybe so…” Ichigo stares out at the billboard before turning back to Keigo. “But if you want something with all your heart, then the entire universe will conspire to help you achieve it! Isn’t that what we believed in, Keigo?”

A surge of determination rushes through Ichigo. “Aizen Sousuke thinks he has gotten away with it. After all, there’s no evidence or witness,” he continues. “But there has to be a higher power behind all of this. How else would I have gone back to the same studio, recognized myself, and met with you and Urahara again?”

Keigo remains silent, but he listens closely.

“This can’t be a coincidence, Keigo,” Ichigo tells him urgently. “This is all fate. But this time, I won’t let this story end like how it did twenty years ago!”

His heart clenches. “I can never forget how Hime screamed that night,” he says darkly. “I couldn’t save her that time, but now, the tables have turned! This time, Aizen Sousuke will pay for his crime, and this time, Hime will get justice! This time, everything will be right.”

He turns back to Keigo determinedly. “Because the show is not yet over, my friend,” he declares. “It is  _ far _ from over.”

This time, Ichigo won’t fail. No matter what happens, he will make sure that Hime finally gets the justice she deserves. 

And he will do whatever it takes to make Aizen Sousuke pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, Ichigo's plan will kick off in the next chapter~! I also imagined several other popular Japanese celebrities showing up at that party, like Koda Kumi, Hamasaki Ayumi, Aqua Timez and all those people :D
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	12. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo begins the first step of his plan: convince Aizen to revive _Akai Ito_ , and find the perfect girl for the heroine's role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems rather short. It was surprisingly difficult, but at last, here it is!
> 
> Also, for the last part of it, I recommend the song "Ajab Si" again ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“A revival of  _ Akai Ito? _ That’s what you’re interested in doing?”

“That’s correct, Aizen-san.”

Days have passed since Ichigo’s reunion with Urahara and Keigo, since he’s come up with a plan to avenge Hime’s death. And today, he’s putting the first step of his plan into motion.

Since Aizen had been interested in working with Ichigo for his next album, he’d invited Ichigo out to lunch at a nice Italian restaurant as a way of getting to know one another.

Ichigo makes sure to act interested and as though he’s listening when Aizen is telling him about his time in the American music industry, but it’s hard not to notice the way Aizen regards him with such a calculating gaze.

When he finally tells him about the project he’s interested in, however, it’s enough to catch him by surprise. 

“Why would you want to revive a concept album from the 1980’s?” Aizen asks, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo shrugs. “I read about it, and it seems like a very grand project,” he says. “It’s sad to hear that it never came to be. But that’s why I’d like to revive it: as a tribute to the idol who was supposed to do the project.”

Aizen scoffs. “You can’t be serious, Ichigo-kun.”

“Oh, but I am,” Ichigo says with a wry smile. “I’ve been rather stuck in a creative spot, but when I read about  _ Akai Ito, _ a spark of inspiration came to me. Besides, what’s not to like about it? It’s almost like a movie! It has tragedy, drama, romance-”

“Reincarnation, rebirth…” Aizen interrupts. “No one is going to believe anything like that in this day and age.”

“Who cares if it’s outdated?” Ichigo reasons, taking a sip of water. “As long as you believe in it as a musician, then you’ll have something to work with, Aizen.”

“Concept albums themselves were dying in America even back in the 80’s,” Aizen tells him. “And even ignoring that part, the whole project was doomed from the very beginning.”

_ No thanks to you…  _ Ichigo thinks sourly.

Out loud, he just gives him a smile as he continues.

“Well, from what I read, the insurance company said that the set was cursed, and that’s why the project failed,” Ichigo tells him. “But after that, you got married to the Aivirrne heiress, gained her family’s record studio as a wedding gift, moved to America and became incredibly successful, and yet, even though there’s no recording of  _ Akai Ito, _ it’s still remembered as part of your career. So, how is it doomed?”

Aizen narrows his eyes, taking a sip of his wine.

“You seem to know a lot about me, Ichigo-kun,” he observes warily.

Ichigo chuckles affably. “I like to do my research, like I said.”

He then sets down his knife and fork. “But you know, I heard that there was a huge fire on the set for the album,” he continies. “It was so bad, it caused Naruki Records to collapse. And the idol herself, er… what was her name?”

“...Hime.”

Feigning ignorance, Ichigo presses a little more. “Hime? That’s her name?” he asks.

“She was known as ‘Hime-chan’,” Aizen says curtly. “And she was a rising star during the Golden Age back in the 80’s.”

“Right, right. What happened to her?” Ichigo asks.

He can’t help but feel a little curious as to what this man thinks of the woman he’d murdered twenty years ago.

Aizen just shakes his head. “She vanished without a trace,” he responds. “The police weren’t able to find her, even to this day.”

“Well, if you tried hard enough, maybe you could’ve found her,” Ichigo laughs, despite the anger within him.

Right then, a waiter passes by the table, holding a tray with some kind of flaming dish on it.

Even though it’s not for their table, Ichigo can’t help but tense up as he watches the waiter pass by.

“Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?” Aizen asks, seemingly concerned.

Blinking, Ichigo lets out a breath as he shakes his head.

“I hate fire,” he admits. “I don’t know why. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve never liked fire.”

Aizen just nods in understanding, prompting Ichigo to quickly recover and change the subject back to the album itself.

“Anyways, enough about that,” Ichigo tells him. “I’ve come up with a story for  _ Akai Ito _ itself. It’ll focus on three central characters: the Dreamer, the Beauty, and the Scoundrel.”

Now, Aizen looks intrigued by this. “Have you cast the characters yet?” he asks.

“Well, I’ll be playing the Dreamer,” Ichigo says. “I’ve cast a colleague as the Scoundrel. But I have yet to find someone for the Beauty.”

“You know, you are quite a stubborn one,” Aizen muses.

“What can I say? When I get an idea, I have to carry it out.”

A brief pause lingers in the air as Aizen considers his words, but at last, he gives him a nod.

“Very well then,” Aizen concedes. “I’ll be going to America for a month. If you can find a heroine for the album, then we’ll start the production.”

Ichigo smiles. “You got it,” he promises. “Oh, and don’t worry about how the story ends, Aizen-san. This time, I’ll write it myself.”

“Of course,” Aizen says, raising his glass with a smirk. “To a new beginning.”

“No, to a new end,” Ichigo corrects, toasting his glass with a laugh.

Beneath his smile, Ichigo is pleased with how this has turned out. Now, the first step of his plan has been completed. A month should be enough time to find someone for the next step.

_ And soon, he’ll have no choice but to confess to the crime.  _ Ichigo vows.

But for now, Ichigo has to search for the perfect girl.

* * *

Not too long after the meeting, Ichigo relays his plan to the rest of his team, introducing them to Keigo and Urahara as “veterans of the music industry”, and how they’re going to try and get Aizen to confess to Hime-chan’s murder.

By some miracle, his friends believe his story, and are even willing to help him out with the plan.

Then again, as Tatsuki had said, the conviction in Ichigo’s eyes had been enough to convince them that he’s telling the truth.

“How does it feel, having lived during the height of your dad’s career?” Renji asks teasingly.

Ichigo shrugs. “I dunno,” he says. “Kinda weird, I guess?”

Within days of the plan being set in stone, auditions for  _ Akai Ito _ start up; specifically for the role of the Beauty.

In actuality, the auditions are for a girl with enough musical and acting talent to pretend to be the ghost of Hime-chan, though they’re not going to share that with the girls who have shown up.

So many of Ichigo’s fangirls have shown up to the studio for auditions, no doubt excited at the chance of being the one to work alongside their favourite idol on his upcoming project.

“Alright!” Keigo calls, standing behind the camera. “Let’s get started! ‘Carefree Youth’ chorus, shot one!”

Each girl has to go in front of the camera and perform the chorus of Hime-chan’s song that she’d performed on Hirako’s show 20 years ago.

But alas, as the days pass, each audition somehow gets even  _ worse _ than the previous one.

Some of them forget the chorus halfway through. Some are far too shy in front of the camera. One of them even gets the lyrics wrong, much to everyone’s dismay.

“That’s not how the- did you even listen to the song beforehand?” Keigo scolds exasperatedly.

Ichigo sighs, rubbing his temples.

Another girl just mumbles the lyrics throughout her audition.

“Sing it with love!” Keigo tells her, shaking his head.

“Do you think any of these girls know what they’re doing?” Riruka mutters.

And then, another girl goes way over the top in her audition, that it’s almost painful to watch.

“That’s it, I’m committing seppuku,” Urahara declares, raising his pen.

“O-Oi, don’t do that!” Ishida splutters, reaching out to grab the pen from him.

Apart from that incident, the rest of the auditions go by until the end of the day comes at last.

“Alright, thanks for coming, ladies!” Ichigo tells the girls with a tired smile. “Have a good night now!”

At last, all the girls have left, and Rukia, Riruka, and Tatsuki have also left for the evening.

However, Ichigo just sinks into his chair with a sigh.

“We’ve packed up, Ichigo,” Keigo tells him. “That was the last group of girls.”

Ichigo nods sourly.

“Aizen will be coming back from America soon,” he says. “And we still haven’t found anyone who even remotely resembles Hime! What the hell are we supposed to do?”

“I’m sure we’ll find someone,” Keigo reassures him.

“How?!” Ichigo asks, unable to hide his anxiety. “How are we going to find her?! Hell,  _ where _ can we find her?!”

Right then, the studio doors open up, much to Ichigo’s dismay.

_ Seriously? Why now, of all times? _ Ichigo can’t help but wonder. Is she here for the auditions that have finished up already?

“Excuse me!” the woman calls.

“What is it?” Ichigo calls back, trying to hide his irritation.

“Is Kurosaki Ichigo-san here?” she asks.

_ Yep. She missed the audition. _

“No, he’s not!” Keigo tells her. “We’ve packed up for today, so come for the auditions tomorrow!”

The woman falters. “Tomorrow?” She sounds confused. “But the doorman said that the auditions were still going on, and that Kurosaki-kun is inside.”

Ichigo just shakes his head, looking at Keigo for answers.

“I came all the way from Osaka for the auditions!” the woman continues excitedly, oblivious to Ichigo’s tiredness. “Please, give me a chance! I promise I won’t let you down! Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Inoue Orihime, and I just  _ love _ Kurosaki Ichigo-san! I’m his number one fan!”

Like he hasn’t heard that before.

The woman lets out a sheepish giggle. “Well, actually, the audition is just an excuse to meet Kurosaki-kun,” she confesses. “I only want his- oh!”

There’s a startled squeal, followed by a loud ‘thud’ as the woman trips over something and hits the ground. “Oh no, I’m sorry!”

“Oi, Keigo, turn on the lights,” Ichigo tells him, feeling a little bad.

This should only take a few minutes. He’ll thank her, maybe give her an autograph, then send her on her way.

Right then, the lights come on, and Ichigo fully turns to Inoue.

“Are you…” His sentence cuts off as she climbs back up to her feet. 

Time seems to stop in that moment, and his heart skips a beat as he takes a good look at her.

_ No way…  _

Inoue Orihime… she is the spitting image of Hime-chan herself.

She has the same waist-length auburn hair, the same curvaceous figure, and the same brown eyes that shine brightly. She’s dressed in a denim miniskirt, a pink blouse, and long brown boots, and a bag is slung over her shoulder as she looks at Ichigo curiously.

Slowly, Ichigo approaches Inoue, entranced by her beauty.

Is this what he’d felt like when he’d seen Hime-chan a lifetime ago?

Could it be… that this is Hime’s reincarnation herself?

No… No, it can’t be. There’s a certain innocence to her that marks her as completely different from Hime.

Nevertheless, Ichigo can’t help the way his heart pounds against his chest as he draws closer to her.

A blush stains Inoue’s cheeks at Ichigo’s proximity to her, and Ichigo smiles softly.

Her eyes… the way they shine so hopefully, it’s truly charming.

A loose strand of hair falls in front of Inoue’s face, and before Ichigo knows what he is doing, he reaches out and gently tucks it behind her ear.

“K-Kurosaki-kun?” Inoue whispers, her blush deepening.

“You’re perfect,” Ichigo murmurs.

Whether it’s to her or to himself, he has no idea.

Suddenly, Inoue’s eyes roll upwards as she faints forward.

“Whoa!” Ichigo swiftly catches her on time, his cheeks heating up as he looks down at her.

At last… they’ve finally found the one. Could it be the work of fate that has brought her to him?

Regardless of that, it will have to take some training. But soon, she’ll be the perfect Hime-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Orihime has arrived, and the plan has officially kicked off! Honestly, I loved writing out the part where Orihime faints into Ichigo's arms; it's something that could totally happen in canon as well.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
